La Batalla
by rey kon
Summary: La Talamasca tiene rodeado a los Monsters en una dimension apartada de la realidad, ya que desean aniquilarlo, lograran salir avante de este peligro? fic relatado por POSEIDON
1. Chapter 1

Hey, tu, el que esta leyendo, aca estoy, que estas mirando alla? Si yo te estoy hablando, no, no son tus sueños eróticos, soy yo, Poseidon, y continuo la historia desde donde Deuce la dejo pero, le cambiare el nombre a

La Batalla

Esta mejor no?si no te gusta, ni modo, saca numero y espera a que me importe, bien, continuo,como recordaran en el capitulo anterior, con la ayuda de Maddie, salimos avante de la pelea que esos Talamasqueños nos dieron,si, es una palabrita que me invente, prosigo, entramos a la mansión y convoque inmediatamente a una reunión, los chicos estaban ahí junto con sus padres, los Wolf tenían las habitaciones arriba para su vasta familia asi que técnicamente, la mansión cumplia su objetivo, protegernos de algún ataque.

-estan todos bien?-pregunte a mis compañeros

Claro que algunos lucían como piñatas de posada, todos golpeados pero no era para menos, además, el orgullo era lo que les dolia mas mi mujer había llegado a salvarnos a todos.

Asi que solo les quedo asentir y sentarse en derredor mio

-bien , como ya saben, estamos en lios, y son lios realmente graves , la Talamasca tal parece que nos ha estado rodeando, Deuce, podrias imprimirme una foto de lo que esta pasando alrededor de la ciudad?

-claro-dijo mi hijo yendo hacia los monitores-

-bien, continuo, la odiosa de Buena Sangre..

-Poseidon!-me regaño mi novia

-lo lamento, tu amiga Buena Sangre-rectifique – informo que ningún monster puede salir de la ciudad, solo pueden entrar, lo que nos indica, que algo realmente malo están planeando

Todos se removieron nerviosos

-no podremos sacar a nuestras familias?-pregunto Alucard

-no, lamentablemente creo que no, además no quiero exponer a nadie….estaran mas seguros aquí-

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ine-la misma suerte correremos todos-

En eso, un nuevo y poderoso temblor comenzó, Lala corrió hacia su padre abrazandolo con fuerza al igual que el resto, yo solo tome a Maddie de la mano esperando que pasara, los hijos de Clawrk, llegaron veloces llorando

-todo esta bien ya-decia el cargándolos con Harriet a su lado-Poseidon….creo que deberíamos llevar a los jóvenes a descansar

-buena idea-acepte- es muy tarde y deben ir a dormir, mañana sera otro dia

-vigilaremos?-pregunto Hades-

-yo lo hare

-me quedo contigo-se ofrecio Maddie

-no, tu acabas de llegar de un viaje y mejor descansa, creo que si les parece mas seguro, que las madres duerman con sus hijos-

La mayoría acepto, mas Thad, estaba solo ahí, ya que sus padres no pertenecían al equipo

-creo que ire a casa

-no!-le pidió su novia-quedate conmigo

-tu no vas a ningún lado-le mando su tio- no es seguro que salgas ya

-pero..

-tu dormiras con nosotras-le sonrio Ine tomando su mano- anda, vamos a la cama

-si! Como si fuera fiesta navideña Thad, te acuerdas?

El chico sonrio dejándose conducir por su familia a las habitaciones, todos comenzaron a retirarse, y Gore se acerco a mi

-yo vigilare contigo

Acepte de inmediato ya que sabia que podía contar con el, aunque Maddie hizo mil caras

-prefiero que Al se quede-me dijo molesta

-el señor conde esta lastimado, es mejor que descanse al igual que tu…anda, ve a dormir

Le di un beso y salio tomando a Deuce del brazo, el me hizo cara de :s no me dejes con ella, pero yo le guiñe un ojo, iba con su leona que también iba a la par de su progenitora, asi que, lo mejor era que durmiera vigilado por su madre

Tome asiento frente a los monitores mientras Gore se sento a mi lado, mire la ciudad y estaba desierta, de seguro los normies estaban muertos de miedo por lo que estaba pasando y que pronto tendríamos cantidades ilimitadas de geólogos revisando la ciudad por si aparecia un nuevo volcán en pleno centro

Asi de bobos son

Yo bostece algo cansado

-te apetece un café?-me pregunto el chico

Sonreí aceptando

-no estaría nada mal, pero descuida, Jarvis lo traerá-dije yo sosteniendo su antebrazo

El me miro de manera bastante intensa

Ok, me dije a mi mismo, voy a quitar mi mano de el por si esto lo esta excitando :s , aunque no lo culpo, eso suelo ocasionar en casi todo aquel que me conoce

-Maddie no tomo nada bien lo de tus poderes verdad?-me dijo

Yo negué con la cabeza

-nop…realmente se frikeo

-haz encontrado alguna manera?-

-hay una pero implicaría alejarme de mi familia y en este momento, no es una opción-

-yo he estado practicando con el libro de la Talamasca

Eso me sorprendio

-y como lo sacaste de mi caja fuerte?-pregunte

El se movio nervioso

-bueno…busque la combinación en tu mente y…la descubri

-en serio?

Gore asintió mirándome

-lo lamento, pero queria buscar algo que te ayudara…no quisiera perderte

Eso me parecio un detalle muy bueno de su parte, que me sentí algo conmovido

Si ya se! El no fue, fue Alucard pero en ese momento no lo sabia, daaaaah! No me juzguen -_-´ Ustedes se dieron cuenta! Yo no!

Asi que lo premie con un gran abrazo, y bese su frente diciendo un "gracias" bastante sincero, aunque justo en ese momento, Al había llegado para vigilar conmigo pero, no le gusto nada mi muestra de afecto hacia el aleman que dando media vuelta volvio por donde había venido, se pone bastante nenita a veces.

A eso de las 4 de la madrugada, Mande a Gore a dormir, un nuevo temblor se suscito y yo lo registraba en los monitores, marcaba en un mapa las coordenadas de la grieta, con cada movimiento, esta solia abrirse unos metros, y le faltaba poco para unirse y hacer un circulo en derredor de nuestra ciudad, la calma volvio a reinar, y me recoste en la silla, me sentia bastante cansado, me habia agotado extremadamente el haber peleado contra el tipo de la Talamasca, ademas de haber entrenado a Deuce, mas como era el lider, tenia que vigilar aunado a que los guerreros estaban lastimados, súmenle sin poderes y tendrán un verdadero problema, no queria sentirme como un estorbo, eso realmente me jodia, aun pensaba en la propuesta de Zeus, si el decia que la respuesta a mi problema era ir al Tartaro, me estaban entrando ganas de ir por mi cuenta a ese sitio, sin arriesgar a Al, pero tenia primero que dejar a mi familia a salvo, no iba a irme a pasar muchos meses retirado y ellos estuviesen en peligro, todos estos pensamientos me adormecian y estaba quedandome dormido cuando senti un golpazo en mi pobre cabeza

-aaah!-grite despertandome-

-eres un imbecil!-me enfrento Alucard

-y no pudiste decirmelo mañana?-

-como te atreves a poner a Ram como segundo al mando! Yo soy tu compañero!-me alego

-que yo recuerde estamos divorciados, asi que no me vengas con reclamos

-jodete con tu divorcio! Fere no nos separo!-

-pero no estamos en los mejores terminos asi que no me reclames, Ram es el sub capitan-

-porque eres tan cretino?-me pregunto furioso

-y tu lo preguntas?-

-yo todo lo he hecho por tu bienestar! Porque no queria que pasara esto que te esta pasando! Que si dejaba de ser tu debilidad, te harias mas fuerte!-

-pues no paso, y estoy volviendome humano

-ya lo se! Pero no voy a dejar que suceda!

-tu no estas haciendo nada al respecto, aprende a Gore! El esta buscando en el libro de la Talamasca

-que? -dijo el sorprendido- yo soy quien esta buscando!

-ahora resulta!

-es verdad! Preguntale a Hades, hemos estado trabajando en eso, saque el libro de tu caja de seguridad, busque en tus pensamientos y halle la combinacion, estamos unidos, leo lo que tu piensas!

-todo?-pregunte algo asustado

El volteo nervioso

-a..algo asi

Ok...momento incomodo a la vista!

Tragame tierra si vio mis pensamientos triple equis :s

-p..ero eso no importa!-volvio al ataque- como puedes creer que el este haciendo algo por ti? Es mi deber hacerlo, Porque no quiero que te alejes de mi!-

Yo lo mire bastante sorprendido

El tipo es bastante voluble, primero me quiere, luego me odia, me insulta , me humilla y que luego dice mi mama que siempre si -_- ' esta peor que una mujer!

-yo no puedo ser tu compañero-le respondi- tu familia estaria en peligro por mi culpa y no puedo aceptarlo, sin poderes no valgo mucho-

El se acerco a mi tomando mi rostro

-no me importa que no tengas poderes...tu vales muchisimo aun sin ellos, eres mi pareja, yo te elegi no por ser un dios,si no porque eras un gran amigo, te quiero y no dejare que te apartes de nosotros, luchare por ambos si es necesario pero buscare una solucion para que vuelvas a ser el dios del mar-

Yo suspire abrazandolo y atrayendolo hacia mi cuerpo, cerre los ojos y me recargue en el, no queria morir, no podria estar sin las personas que amo...sin Maddie, sin mi niño, y sobre todo, sin mi compañero...tenia que hallar una maldita solucion pronto-

-dejame ir con Zeus-me dijo despacio al oido mientras acariciaba mi cabello

El habia escuchado nuestra conversacion

-no

-Poseidon

-no, jamas, no podria aceptarlo ni en mil años, he decidido ir al Tartaro por mi mismo

-sin poderes?-me miro asustado

-si..si hay una solucion

-no!

-Al

-no! Puedes morir, deja que Zeus te ayude! El puede

Yo puse un dedo en sus labios callandolo

-lo hare a mi manera...buscare una solucion...te lo prometo

El suspiro nervioso

-porque eres tan necio?-me refuto-ese tonto orgullo que tienes no te deja aceptar la ayuda de nadie

-jamas dejaria que Zeus tocara un solo cabello tuyo

-pero estarias vivo!-

-no pasara lo mismo que con Maddie, yo hallare la manera de restablecer mis poderes sin que tenga que sacrificarte, Zeus debe dejar en paz a las personas que amo, siempre ha sido lo mismo y no pienso dejar que me quite lo mas valioso de mi existencia-

El me abrazo de nuevo asustado, y no lo culpo por estarlo, el Tartaro aun con poderes, era peligroso, para un dios como yo, tecnicamente era presa facil de los enemigos

Permaneci unos minutos abrazandolo, lo habia extrañado demasiado, mas no queria irme sin dejar las cosas en un mal plan con el, y de pronto me solto

-quien es Pelope?-

Ok, eso me puso algo nervioso

-eh...nadie!-dije sonriendo

El me miro alzando una ceja

-lo pregunto de nuevo, quien es el?-

-un viejo amigo! Nada de importancia, algo asi como un novio de kinder, no quieres cafe?me encantaria un cafe!

El sonrio con malicia

-en serio te enamoraste de un hombre?

- no era un hombre, era un chico y era bastante bonito, tenia unos ojos preciosos-

No se porque aun no se me quita lo bocon! Al me miro fijamente como diciendo: repiteme eso, bitch! Los ojos del vampiro eran la cosa mas increiblemente hermosa que yo haya visto jamas, bueno, tambien los de Maddie cuentan!pero Al, se llevaba el premio por tener un algo especial en su mirada, producto de su vampirismo

Ademas, el era el doble de vanidoso que mi mujer

-pero eso fue hace siglos, ya ni me acuerdo de el...

Hare mal si le digo que tienen el mismo color de ojos?

Mmmm,mejor me quedo callado!

El se cruzo de brazos sonriendome, no creyendo una sola palabra de lo que decia

-en serio!-dije-ya no lo recuerdo-

-ok

-no me crees?

-ni una palabra

-bueno, tu tambien tuviste tu epoca hippie, que hay de Fere-

El hizo un gesto de extrañeza

-que hay de que?-pregunto dudoso

-le pediste antes ser tu compañero, no?

-como?-pregunto extrañadisimo

**HOLA A TODOS, MUY BUENAS TARDES, AQUÍ PRESENTANDOLES EL FIC FINAL**

**DE ESTA TEMPORADA**

**AGRADECIENDO DE ANTEMANO QUE NOS HALLAN ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTA AVENTURA**

**REY LE DEJA UNA RESPUESTA A UNA CHICA QUE NOS VISITO EN EL PASADO FIC Y AQUÍ TE CONTESTA:**

**Hola gg2013:**

**Agradezco muchísimo que hallas leído mis historias, es un honor que lo hagan y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, es un placer escribir para ustedes y sobre todo es un gran honor también que digan que mis fics son buenos,y que me pongan a la altura de magnificos escritores que existen en fanfiction, en verdad, lo agradezco en el alma.**

**Con respecto a tus peticiones y preguntas, aquí mis respuestas**

**Cleo y Deuce, siempre han sido mis protagonistas, hubo en tiempo en que los mencionaba mucho y me llegaban reclamos de que los ponía demasiado en el fic, que no los pusiera y que escribiera menos de ellos, los complaci y despues llegaron quejas de que no había, ahora, trato de que las historias los envuelvan a ellos enriqueciéndolos con nuevos personajes y sobre todo con los papas, que es un formula que probe y que me ha funcionado a la perfeccion ya que en los libros, los padres se mencionan muy poco y le he dado un poco mas de visión a ellos, pero mis historias son 100000% Cleuistas, siempre serán mi pareja principal y siempre serán mencionados **

**Con respecto a tu pregunta acerca de Poseidon, te la contesto con muchísimo gusto:**

**Poseidon, no es un hombre, es un dios, y las reglas de la fidelidad y del amor no aplican igual a el, antes de incluir a este personaje, lei mucho sobre el y descubri cosas interesantes, lo hice con el propósito de tener la esencia del dios mitológico con mi propio estilo pero siempre respetando su estructura, asi que descubri que efectivamente, tuvo amantes masculinos, e infinidad de amantes femeninas, fue un dios sumamente sexual, muy soberbio, competitivo, muy vanidoso y en algunas ciudades rivalizaba con el mismo Zeus ya que lo creían de mas importancia que el padre de los dioses, algunos incluso deseaban que Poseidon rigiera el Olimpo, tuvo muchísimos hijos, pero ninguno de los cuales, jamas se apego a ellos**

**Estuvo casado, mas la lista de sus mujeres es inmensa, y con cada una de sus amantes, engendro un hijo, Pélope, fue el nombre del hombre que amo, era un chico muy hermoso y lo llevo incluso al Olimpo para hacerlo su amante exclusivo, y vivio con el! ya que se creía en la antigüedad que tener los guerreros y dioses amantes de su mismo sexo, era un símbolo de virilidad.**

**Cuando el chico crecio, se enamoro de una mujer llamada Hipodamia y Poseidon le hizo un regalo a Pélope: un carro tirado por caballos alados. El cual el chico utilizo para poder competir por la mujer que amaba, nuestro amado dios era bastante compartido con sus amantes y no le importo que su novio se casara con una dama e hiciera su vida**

**He aquí, que Poseidon, como todo dios, tiene una dualidad, su parte masculina, esta profundamente enamorada de Maddie, ella es el amor de su vida, mas la otra parte, también ama con la misma intensidad a Alucard, no ama uno mas que al otro**

**Para el, los dos son como una balanza perfecta, no necesita nada mas que ellos para sentirse completo y por el cual, pelea siempre, asi como en el pasado, por su mujer y su amante.**

**De Maddie se sabe que es su novia y algo parecido a una esposa, de Al, aun no sabemos exactamente que sucedió en L.A. bueno, yo si se :p pero aun no lo dire**

**Y Poseidon solo se caso una vez con una mujer y asi va a continuar**

**De esta manera, respete mucho su historia personal y es por eso que también lo empareje con ambos, el no ama a uno mas que al otro**

**Su corazón, esta partido en dos, y por los dos, late con la misma intensidad**

**Espero que mi explicación acare tus dudas**

**Un beso**

**Rey Kon**

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**ESMERENSE XD**

**ES EL FIC FINAL!**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí Rey Kon**

**Antes de seguir la continuación de mi historia, me permito contestar a la chica llamada Valeee que amablemente me dejo un review y quisiera explicarle mi situación**

**En primer lugar, Deuce, si leíste bien los libros asi como yo, el SI es el líder, a Clawd por cuestión de marketing, lo pusieron como jefe en los episodios y en las películas, por introducirlo al mundo de MH ya que es la pareja de Lala que es la muñeca mas emblemática PARA LAS NIÑAS**

**Pero el primer hombre de MH que salio, fue DEUCE y en los libros el aparece como el capitán de la escuadra, el mas popular y el líder de los chicos de su clase, respetando ese hegemonía, lo deje tal cual en mis historias, otra cosa,y continuara como líder porque el papel es totalmente apto para ello y porque no decirlo, el es uno de mis personajes favoritos y ha sabido llevar el liderazgo de forma perfecta, si dices que leíste mis historias, sabras que son 1000% CLEUISTAS**

**Osea, que solo CLEO Y DEUCE, son los protagonistas y no todo el universo MH, si deseas historias asi, te recomiendo que busques en fanfiction en donde habrá otros compañeros que involucren mas el mundo que deseas ver que en mis historias**

**Ya lo dijo una chica en un coment, estos fics son mios, y no tengo porque complacer a nadie, tu comentario es muy valido y lo respeto pero TU , respeta MI VISION, de acuerdo?**

**A mi Mattel no me paga un solo centavo por escribir, esto es ff, aquí uno empieza sus pininos como escritor, le da vida a sus historias y las comparte con mucho cariño como yo lo hago y no me parece justo que me la pase leyendo quejas y mas quejas de que si no pongo a mas parejas, que si no debe salir Deuce de líder porque insisto**

**Es MI VISION**

**Y no complazco a nadie**

**Si me enoja**

**Soy una escritora muy voluble, demasiado y si molesta recibir criticas ,criticas y criticas por algo que hago con muchísimo amor ya que la única recompensa que tengo, son sus comentarios**

**Esta historia aun no la termino, por eso subiré un capitulo por dia,**

**Gracias por sus reviews, un millón de gracias..**

**Y lamento si les parezco ruda, pero realmente, enfurece ver que las historias que relato con tanto cariño y últimamente con esfuerzo de saber que les estoy quedando mal con los tiempos, les gusta mas criticarlas que disfrutarlas y eso es una gran desilusión que recibo**

**Continuo el fic…**

**Aaah a la chica que me pregunto que era yaoi, es un termino japonés, que significa que un hombre tiene un romance con otro chico, o sea de su mismo sexo, dicese gay en español jejejeje**

Rey

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-eso fue lo que el me dijo-respondi molesto

Era mi turno de ponerme exigente

-claro que no!-dijo muy ofendido-estas loco? Yo con ese frances presumido?

-pues el me dijo que tu le habias pedido ser su pareja

-sueña! El me lo pidio a mi cientos de veces! Ya lo ves?te dije que no les creyeras ni media palabra y ahi vas! Por eso te pasan las cosas!-

-que querias que hiciera? El me dijo eso y como tu estabas de nenita, ni como preguntarte

-yo jamas habia elegido compañero hasta que te conoci

-y tecnicamente me obligaste a unirme contigo!

-no te obligue!

-eh, si lo hiciste? Bebiste de mi aunque no se cuando me diste de beber de ti-

El se movio nervioso

-me lo vas a decir?-le pregunte acercandome-

Mi amigo solo me miraba dudoso, suspiro con fuerza y bajando la mirada dijo:

-fue esa vez que te desmayaste en casa de Maddie, cuando el tornado de la hija de Talbot te atrapo...estabas enfriandote muy pronto, quizas el hechizo te iba a convertir en humano mas al darte de beber de mi, retrase la maldicion...-

Yo sonrei, mi amigo me habia salvado la vida

-lo siento-

-no lo hagas-dije yo-te lo agradezco...

-tambien esta la opcion de convertirte en vampiro-continuo el acercandose a mi-de una forma o de otra...no dejare que algo te suceda-

No tenia intencion de convertirme en uno de ellos, los perros de reserva me caian demasiado mal como para volverme un vampiro, y era como retroceder en mi vida…no, definitivamente no queria convertirme en uno

-siempre he sido un dios…-conteste-es lo que soy y lo que siempre sere…no puedo renunciar a mis poderes Al

-pero te quedarías con nosotros-dijo esperanzado

-es un precio que no estoy dispuesto a pagar, lo siento, hare lo imposible por volver a ser quien he sido, el Rey de los Mares

El suspiro asintiendo

-no es por ti-dije mirándolo- a ti te queda genial ser un vampiro…va con tu personalidad

-deja tu sarcasmo-me pidió cruzándose de brazos-

Yo sonreí

Volvi atraerlo hacia mi abrazandolo muy fuerte, no queria dejarlo ir, lo había extrañado muchísimo esos días

-puedo acompañarte al Tartaro?-me pidió

-es peligroso

-no importa

-necesito que te quedes a cuidar a nuestra familia…no se cuanto tiempo pueda contener a la Talamasca con los pocos poderes que me quedan…Deuce puede ayudar ahora pero aun es joven…-

-lo se pero…

-tienes que quedarte-pedi mirando sus bellos ojos- estoy dejando la vida de ellos en tus manos…

Mi amigo suspiro bajando la mirada

-se que te pido mucho pero…eres uno de los mas fuertes…-

-pero no quiero dejarte ir solo-insistio-

-porque no confias en mi?

-porque? Mírate en que lio estas!-me alego molesto-por tus impulsos te sucedió esto! Te pedi que no te enfrentaras a ellos en esa ocasión y no me hiciste caso!-

-Al

-y ahora, pretendes ir al Tartaro en donde están muchos enemigos ahí, Ades por nombrar uno! Y no sabes si Zeus esta de tu parte o desee asesinarte para quedarse con Maddie, y tu me pides que me quede aquí?-

-y que hay de nuestra familia?

-y que hay de ti?-refuto el- no se que hare si no vuelves…no podría aceptarlo…no tienes ni una idea…de lo mucho que me importas…

Por supuesto que tenia una idea…yo sentía exactamente lo mismo por el

Me acerque mas a el, lo tome de la cintura pegándolo a mi, y de nuevo esa mirada…joder...esos ojos que me tienen hechizado…tenia tantos deseos de besarlo…de robarle un solo beso y que el me lo aceptara, que me acerque lentamente a sus labios, esperando que esta vez, el también lo deseara

Cuando de pronto, sentimos una sacudida peor que las pasadas

Volteamos hacia los monitores, y del suelo de la ciudad, vimos emerger una extraña criatura echa de lava, los dos miramos mas fijamente la pantalla como no creyendo lo que veíamos

-pero que…-dijo el

-ahora si lo he visto todo!-comente yo extrañado

La criatura iba avanzando, con paso lento, era mas o menos como de 3 metros e iba destruyendo paso a paso los autos que tenia a su paso

-aviso a los demás?-pregunto Al sin dejar de mirar al monstruo

-lo crees necesario? Digo, esta muy lejos de nosotros! Y también la policía podría..

-Poseidon!

-bien! Haz sonar la alarma-dije yo

El obedecio y enseguida, todos se levantaron veloces hacia la sala de vigilancia

-que pasa?-pregunto Deuce

Yo solo señale los monitores

Todos exclamaron muy sorprendidos

-parece un mini titan-dijo Maddie mirándolo fijamente

-si…eso creo.,Al cree que debemos detenerlo-

-y nosotros porque?-pregunto Jekyll-la policía no se ha aparecido!

Le dio un manotazo al brazo de el vampiro diciendo

-que te dije!-

-auch!me acaban de coser el hombro!-

-ah, cierto..perdon-

-porque no hay gente en la ciudad?-se preguntaba Viktor fijándose en la pantalla

-porque es muy temprano, ustedes, quedense aquí, Ram, Hades,Clawrk,Gore ,Al y yo iremos a detenerlo-mande

-y yo?-pregunto Maddie

-nena, mejor no vengas, no sea que nos dejes en mal otra vez-

Y salimos dispuestos a enfrentar el extraño monstruo que estaba haciendo destrozos en la ciudad

Mi hijo revisaba todas las cámaras de seguridad, notando que en efecto, no había personas en las calles, era demasiado extraño, solo notaba algunos monsters que escapaban del embiste del enemigo

El mini titan paso por un edificio que correspondia a las oficinas del Word TradeCenter cuando mi hijo noto algo

-esto es imposible!-decia el

-que?-preguntaron todos

-que pasa Deucey?-dijo Cleo colocándose a su lado

En los vidrios del edificio, se veia la ciudad completamente tranquila, es como si el monstruo no existiera, inclusive caminaban dos normies de lo mas relajados por las aceras

Maddie miro sorprendidísima a Deuce

-es una dimensión diferente!

-nos atraparon en una dimensión aparte-dijo Ine rectificando-

Viktor se coloco los lentes mas de cerca y analizo también las imágenes

-eso era lo que planeaba La Talamasca, aislarnos de los normies…para acabar con todos los Monsters

Todos se miraron unos a otros bastante asustados

Nosotros llegamos al lugar en donde estaba la bestia teniendo su festin, era bastante desagradable , pero teníamos que detenerlo

-bien caballeros…dan 500 puntos si lo detenemos antes de llegar al puente-dije bromeando

-video juegos-sonrio Hades- ese es mi idioma

Y cambio su traje a su outfit del señor del inframundo, si de por si Hades es feo, con esos trapos se ve peor

Nos lanzamos a la batalla, lo bueno que mis poderes aun estaban conmigo, atacamos por todos los flancos a la criatura, la cual luchaba con bastante rudeza, imagínense un hijo de Hulk y la mole juntos, pero mas horripilante, algo asi , y ahora piensen en estarle pateando las pelotas, suena mal, no? Eso es lo que estábamos pasando, Alucard disparaba tratando de llamar su atención, mientras Hades combinaba su magia con la de Ram, mas note que en cuanto le disparaban, lo estaban haciendo mas fuerte, el poder de ambos lo alimentaba

Clawrk y Gore peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que era bastante inútil ya que la bestia era de lava, y el lobo se estaba llevando la peor parte, Ram lo atrapo en una cadena de poder la cual, en lugar de detenerlo, lo estaba alimentando de energía, voltee hacia todos lados y encontré una fuente en un parque que quedaba a mi derecha, me concentre lo mas que pude y grite al faraón

-Ram! Déjalo ir y aléjense!

El padre de Cleo me miro extrañado mas obedecio, todos se retiraron en un solo movimiento mientras yo invocaba a un poderoso tsunami, el cual salía de la fuente de forma magistral, arrasando todo a su paso y el cual, derritió a la criatura en segundos, concentre mucho de mi poder en ello,que en cuanto lo vi totalmente derretido, lo detuve

Lo había logrado, el monstruo había desaparecido

Yo cai rendido de rodillas y brazos en el suelo, había sido realmente agotador, Hades llego hasta mi abrazandome al igual que Al

-estas bien?-me pregunto preocupado mi hermano

Yo solo asentí

-cariño, eres increíble-me sonrio el vampiro ayudándome a levantarme-

-y eso que he estado malito-le respondi

Ram miraba en derredor, la destrucción y la desolación

-en donde están todos?-se preguntaba

Hasta ese momento , caimos en cuenta, parecíamos los únicos en la ciudad y unos cuantos chicos monsters que nos veian asustados

-siempre me quejo de que la policía llega tarde a todo, pero esto es ridículo-dije yo tratando de escuchar alguna sirena que indicara la llegada de la ayuda normie

Cuando mi Iphone sono, yo lo saque de mis jeans y tenia una video llamada, la active y Viktor estaba muy pegado a su celular, que se veia bastante cómico, ya que veia sus fosas nasales extremadamente grandes

-hola? Hola? Están ahí?, Frankie hija, esto no sirve!-decia el tipo a su niña

-si papá si sirve-le contestaba ella-habla!

-hola?-nos repitió

-Viktor, hazte para atrás que de por si eres feo con la cámara te ves deforme-pedi haciendo una mueca

-perdon..es que sabes que la tecnología no se me da mucho

Yo alce la ceja con ironia, lo dice un tipo que es descendiente de Frankiestein?

-es que Deuce descubrió algo-dijo el

-entonces pásame a mi niño-conteste con voz de "daaaah"

-si..si si te lo paso..Deucey! es tu papá-

-en serio?-lo escuche responder

Y apareció en mi iphone el atractivo rostro de mi cachorro

Si o no es tan guapo como su padre?

-Dad…tal parece que la Talamasca nos atrapo a todos los montsers en una dimensión diferente

-como?-preguntamos todos a una voz

-lo descubri cuando la criatura iba por el Word Trade Center, en los vidrios se nota a los normies pasar, estos idiotas solo quieren acabar con nosotros

-de seguro,primero los de esta ciudad y luego los del mundo entero-dijo Ram

-cariño, pásame a Ine-

El obedecio

-a la orden guapo-me contesto la bella condesa-

-linda, tu y Maddie son las que saben mas de magia. Pero tus ancestros manejaban magia masónica

-si asi es, mi abuelo me enseño

-bien, toma el libro de la Talamasca y busquen algo que pueda sacarnos de esta dimensión

-entendido

-amor-hablo Maddie- el libro esta en tu caja fuerte, combinación?-

Yo me rasque la cabeza confundido, no queria dársela pero era necesario

-ok, es MADECLAL, asi todo en mayúsculas

-bien, gracias

-revisaremos la falla y en cuanto podamos, volveremos, no abandonen la casa

-descuida, aquí estaremos-me respondio ella colgando

-bien caballeros, ya me escucharon y no me gusta repetir ordenes, vayamos a revisar esa pequeña abertura, Gore, tu ve con Clawrk al sur, Hades, acompaña a Ram al este, mientras Al y yo revisaremos el norte

-ahora ya se hablan?-nos pregunto molesto el faraón-

-algun problema?-pregunto el vampiro con sorna sosteniéndome y desaparecimos juntos

-parece que volvieron-sonrio mi hermano

-aaah, estarán como dos recién casaditos-dijo el padre de Cleo con ironia

-no seas celoso!-

-muerete! Vamonos…

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nosotros llegamos al lugar que nos correspondia, la grieta ya era sumamente grande mas como se veia, la tierra era extrañamente de otro color

-es magia poderosa-dije yo revisándola

-deberiamos llevarla con Viktor a que la analice-

-no estaría mal, traes algún frasco?

El me miro asi -_- .

-no! De donde voy a traer yo frascos?

-yo que se, alguna soda que hayas tomado, pure de tomate, etc

-pure de…aaah! Tu humorsito no cambia, eh!-

Yo sonreí

Me encantaba hacerlo enojar

-supongo que podremos llevarlo en alguna bolsa

-traes?-me pregunto alzando una ceja

Yo revise mis bolsillos, y casualmente, encontré una bolsa de golmitas a medio comer

-tu y tus dulces!- me dijo rodando los ojos

-me baja la glucosa-sonrei yo con sarcasmo, sacando el resto de los caramelos y metiendo la tierra

-oye..te puedo preguntar algo?-me dijo el

-yep-dije yo muy entretenido

-que significa tu contraseña?

Aaaaah sabia que me preguntaría!

Este tipo esta peor que mujer curiosa ¬¬

Lo mire algo nervioso, me levante y algo apenado dije:

-son las siglas de mis 4 fortalezas: Maddie,Deuce, Cleo y …tu-

El sonrio

-pense que ya el hilo se habia roto-me dijo

-no es tan sencillo..a menos, de mi parte no

-de la mia tampoco-aseguro con firmeza

Yo lo mire sonriendo

-ya sabia que eso significaba, solo queria que me lo dijeras-dijo con soberbia

-no presumas que la cambiare por Ram

-no lo haras

-ah si lo hare

-se que no porque me amas!-dijo vanidoso

-quien te dijo eso? Por supuesto que no, tengo mejores gustos

-se que sueñas conmigo!-sonrio Al-

-no es contigo, es mi lado femenino que esta drogada, vamos, dejate de vanidades y revisemos toda la grieta

-como digas, pero se que me amas-camino feliz detras de mi

En casa, Ine sacaba el pesado volumen de mi caja fuerte y lo colocaba en el escritorio, Maddie acercaba otra silla mientras la condesa tomaba asiento en la mia

-bien, veamos

-hay millares de hechizos-dijo mi mujer-como espera que encontremos algo?

-debemos revisarlos a conciencia-contesto la rubia-no podemos quedarnos en esta dimension

-desde que Poseidon regreso a nuestras vidas, no he tenido un solo minuto de paz-se quejo Maddie

-bienvenida a mi mundo-sonrio la esposa de Al-imaginate encargarte de un vampiro rebelde! Es como vivir con el niñito problema de la clase, da mas lata que Lala-

-necesitamos vacaciones de esos dos!

-yo opino que hay que pagarles un viaje a solas a una isla desierta!-decia entusiasmada la condesa-aaah mi mente yaoista se los imagina tanto!-

-querida, tratate!-alzo Maddie una ceja detras de sus anteojos

Mientras tanto, nosotros seguiamos la grieta que era bastante profunda, para ser imaginaria, realmente se veia bastante real, caminamos un largo tramo revisandola

-estos tipos si que saben su trabajo-dije yo

-que pasara si no regresamos a nuestra dimension?-pregunto Alucard de pronto

-supongo que viviriamos sin normies

-y eso es malo por...-dijo el sin terminar

-si la Talamasca no quisiera acabarnos,pensaria que no es tan malo, el ser humano siempre fue complicado en si, te lo digo como dios que soy, los monster son distintos aunque no todos realmente, pero, son mejores que los normales

-me da gusto tenerte de nuestro lado-me sonrio

-bueno, realmente en este momento, no valgo mucho

-deja de decir eso, vales demasiado y lo sabes, eres el lider de la Rad, el papa de Deucey y eres mi compañero

-te falto decir que soy un gran amante!-dije vanidoso-

-sin dudarlo!-contesto con franqueza

Yo lo mire, como es que aseguraba aquello?

El desvio la vista y continuo caminando bastante nervioso

-deberiamos volver a la Rad-me dijo pasos adelante

Yo sonrei

-Al...puedes decirme...que paso en L.A.?-

-que paso de que?-volteo el preocupado

Estaba por cuestionar nuevamente cuando de nuevo surgio un monstruo de lava de la tierra, salto sorprendiendonos a ambos que solo alcance a proteger a mi compañero,el cual saco sus armas disparando mas nada le hacia, nos ataco sin perder tiempo y yo solo trataba de que no me alcanzara, llame a mis poderes y nada, se habian ido

-aaaah!no de nuevo!-grite yo furioso

Al era quien estaba llevandose la peor parte, eso me jodia, no podia ayudarlo y la criatura solo trataba de lastimarme, me escabulli como pude, tratando de alejarlo de mi amigo el cual me pedia que me alejara y que el se haria cargo de la bestia a lo que molesto le dije:

-ni lo pienses!

La mole me seguia por entre la espesura de un parque que rodeaba la zona norte de la ciudad y que desembocaba en un arroyuelo, yo segui corriendo con el monstruo detras mio mientras Al lo continuaba atacando, mas como en la criatura anterior, la magia solo lo alimentaba y lo volvia mas fuerte

-deja de lanzarle cosas!-le gritaba desesperado ya que me habia casi alcanzado por tres ocasiones

-y como demonios lo detengo!-me dijo nervioso

Mire el arroyo y me dirigi hacia el, llame a mi elemento mas este es mas terco que yo y se nego a servirme, atravece un puente el cual la bestia me siguio y justo en medio de el grite

-Al! Destruye el puente!

El me obedecio, lanzando su poder a la estructura metalica que lo sostenia y la bestia cayo en lo profundo del arroyo, deshaciendose de inmediato, para mi mala suerte, yo trastabille con el, no alcance la orilla y cai

Senti el chapoteo del agua en derredor mio

Eh,... quizas no lo sepan porque jamas se los dije pero

No se nadar

Ya, ya! No se rian!

No necesitaba aprender! El agua es mi elemento! Soy su maldito rey pero como ahorita solo soy un tonto humano

Estuve a punto de ahogarme

Pfffff epic moment!

Pero en cuanto recupere mis poderes, creanme que la "señorita agua" me va a oir!

Y dije "a punto" ya que Al se lanzo al arroyo detras mio jalandome con el y salvandome, me llevo a la orila en donde tosi toda el agua de mis pulmones, creo que hasta avente un pescado

-no sabes nadar?-me pregunto entre furioso y sorprendido

Yo aun jalaba aire indicandole con el dedo que me esperara

-no sabes nadar!-rectifico mas fuerte-pero que clase de Dios del Mar eres?-

-sabes-dije agitadisimo-creo ...que me dijeron... en Zimbawe que..,no te oyeron..gente lo escucharon?-dije como si hablara con alguien-no, que lo grites mas fuerte!

El me dio un tremendo sape

-en que demonios estas pensando! No te arriesgues asi!

Yo lo mire molesto

-tus poderes no servian de nada-conteste-lo estabas alimentando

-esas cosas van tras de ti!-respondio mirandome fijamente-quieren acabar contigo

Por cierto, se ve realmente bonito todo mojado

Jaaa, eso fue un comentario perver de mi parte

Jale aire molesto, odiaba ser un estorbo, mas el tenia razon, el ente parecia venir detras mio

-debes quedarte en casa-aconsejo el-y alla te llevare

-Al

-no me importa lo que digas!tienes que estar a salvo, te quedaras en la mansion te parezca o no

Y sin dejar a que replicara, me transporto a la casa en donde entre de bastante mal humor y totalmente mojado como pato

Deuce me miro extrañadisimo

-que te paso?-pregunto

-tenia ganas de nadar con ropa-respondi caminando con dignidad-si me disculpan-pedi a sus amigos que me tapaban el paso

-adelante caballero-me respondio Heath haciendose a un lado mientras yo iba hacia las habitaciones interiores

Todos miraron a Al,quien gracias a su magia, estaba como si nada, totalmente seco y todo cosa mona

-tuvo un mal dia, Deuce,-le dijo a mi hijo- vigila que tu padre no salga de casa

-ok-respondio mi cachorro

Yo entre a mi habitacion y ahi estaban las mujeres de la Rad,Sidney, Nadine, Harriet, Ine,Nefertari y Maddie quien aun trabajaban en el conjuro, me miraron extrañadisimas ya que siempre ando muy guapo y esta vez, realmente me veia del nabo

-señoras-pedi- podrian tener la amabilidad, de dejarme a solas?

Ellas se rieron de mi humedo aspecto y contestaron:

-por supuesto

-claro

-absolutamente

-indudablemente

-de tal forma pedido!

-todo tuyo querido

Y salieron con el libro de la Talamasca con ellas, en verdad que me senti en la secundaria cuando pasaron riendose de mi, me estaban haciendo bullying! Y eso que yo soy el lider, bufe molesto y comence a quitarme la ropa mojada cuando Al entro a mi cuarto

Si, el es el unico que puede entrar a mi habitacion

Algun problema con eso?

No?

Gracias!prosigo

El cerro la puerta diciendo

-tenemos que hablar

-no voy a quedarme encerrado!-replique

Al se acerco a mi

-cariño….es necesario que obedezcas- me dijo mirándome con esos ojos tan feos que tiene

Jaaaaaaaaaaa! Nadie me creyo

Yo preferí no mirarlo, si lo hacia iba a caer

-no me quedare, soy el líder de este equipo y no permanece encerrado

-pero

Avente furioso mi camisa

-no lo hare!-dije tercamente-no me interesa lo que digas, mi deber es protegerlos a todos

-y haces una gran labor-respondio el acercandose y tomandome del rostro-pero por ahora,te necesito aqui...a salvo

-esa solo es una forma bonita de decirme: Poseidon! No estorbes, shuuu!-

Al sonrio

-no es como tu lo piensas, pero necesito saber que estas bien para poder pelear a gusto

-no soy una mujer!-dije furioso alejandome y abriendo el closet-asi que no me trates como a una!

**AQUÍ DEUCE DEJANDO LA CONTINUACION **

**DE ESTE FIC**

**AUN ESPERAMOS 20 COMENTS O MAS**

**ASI QUE **

**NO SE ME QUEDEN DORMIDAS**

**ACTUALIZAMOS MAÑANA PERO **

**ESPERAMOS COMENTS**

**XD**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

El suspiro mientras yo buscaba algo mas decente que ponerme, cuando de pronto,lo senti abrazarme por detras

Esa sensacion

Yo ya la he sentido antes

El me hablo despacio al oido

-y no podrias quedarte aqui...por mi?-

Suspire con fuerza al oirlo

-yo...-dije nervioso al sentirlo

-por favor...-prosiguio el despacio, con esa forma de ser que tiene que puede hacer de mi su esclavo

Por desgracia tenia la razon de su parte, que aun en contra, acepte

-de acuerdo...me quedare

El me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

-buen chico, aqui estaras a salvo

-o estorbo menos, dilo

-tu jamas estorbas pero no podemos perderte

-eso si, que harian sin mi-dije con soberbia iba a desnudarme mas me detuve

-podrias voltearte?-le pregunte

El se cruzo de brazos

-claro! Como no tenemos lo mismo!

-aclaro, yo estoy mas sabroso que tu-respondi

-no con ese horrible tatuaje egipcio-dijo haciendo una mueca molesta mirandolo-se ve terrible

-se que no es asi, pero dejare que saques tu veneno!-

-solo termina de bañarte!-me ordeno molesto

Yo solo bufe, me desvesti y entre a la ducha

Los demas volvian tambien a la mansion, Nefertari abrazo a su marido con fuerza mientras este le besaba, Per hizo lo mismo con Hades

-osito!-dijo ella con un puchero

-estoy bien preciosa-sonrio mi hermano envolviendola con sus brazos no sin antes acariciar su estomaguito-y Poseidon?

-se esta duchando

-mmm, territorio prohibido-dijo Clawrk sonriendo

-querido, se dice territorio de mi marido-respondio Ine aun leyendo el libro, todos le miraron extrañados-que?-volteo ella- es su novio!

-tu mama es rara!-le dijo Clawdeen a Lala-

-deliciosamente rara!-sonrio feliz la pequeña princesa

-Viktor haz averiguado algo?-pregunto Ram

-no realmente, los temblores se suscitan cada 3 horas y ahora han aumentado a 2 por cada hora

-debemos hablar con Poseidon-dijo mi hermano

-vayamos con el-dijo Ram

-eeh,les sugiero que esperen-dijo Maddie-odia que lo molesten cuando se baña

-realmente se frikea-completo Deuce-

-es su momento personal-sonrio Cleo-

-Creo que si el vampiro esta adentro, nosotros también podemos entrar-sugirio Gore bastante molesto encaminándose a mi habitación-

Los demás se miraron unos a otros y le siguieron, aunque conocían ya de sobra mi carácter, les urgia demasiado hablar conmigo

Soy algo especial en ese aspecto, me gusta arreglarme en forma P.R.I.V.A.D.A, en verdad odio que me estén mirando mientras lo hago y solo aceptaba a Al en mi cuarto cuando lo hacia, porque? No lo se! Pero solo el podía estar ahí, yo continuaba en la ducha mientras el hablaba conmigo

-podriamos llevar a Deuce, si dices que ya lo entrenaste

-no voy a exponer a mi cachorro-respondia yo desde dentro del cancel de la regadera-

-para eso lo entrenaste-

-ya se, pero te aseguro que si fuera Lala tu tampoco la dejarías correr riesgos

-mi hija no es la princesa de los mares-sonrio el con malicia

Yo suspire

-es mi hijo-respondi simplemente mirándolo desde adentro de las paredes de vidrio-

El asintió

-lo se, pero esas criaturas son de lava…solo tu poder puede acabar con ellos-

-a maldita buena hora!-dije furioso

-planearon todo muy bien, saben que te pondrías asi precisamente porque no puedes pelear y no arriesgaras a tu hijo, te han analizado perfectamente-dijo el acercándose

-debo encontrar una maldita forma de ayudarles-exprese furioso

El cruzo los brazos por encima del cancel del baño, este llegaba a la altura de mis hombros

-la mejor forma en que puedes ayudarnos, es quedándote aquí en la mansión

-Al…

-se que te molesta-dijo acariciando mi cabello-pero por el momento, es lo mejor

Tentado estuve de acercarme a el y robarle un beso cuando, mi hermano y los demás entraron :

-disculpen si interrumpimos su momento passion pero tenemos que hablar-dijo Hades sonriendo

-que hacen aquí?-pregunte bastante furioso-

-queremos instrucciones-se adelanto Gore a leguas molesto por la presencia de mi compañero ahí junto conmigo-

-saben que detesto, odio, me repugna que se metan a mi habitación cuando me baño!-

-si, sabemos lo quisquilloso que eres, pero necesitamos hablar, asi que sal que te esperamos en el cuarto-dijo Ram dando media vuelta y saliendo hacia mis aposentos, los demás le imitaron

-sabes, desde que mis poderes fallan, nadie me respeta!-me queje con Al, este solo sonreía

-estare con ellos, date prisa, te esperamos en la habitación

El coloco mi toalla cerca y a mi solo me quedo rodar mis ojos con molestia, jamas me apuren! mi atractivo en verdad, necesita de estos momentos a solas conmigo mismo

Alucard cerro la puerta del baño mientras observaba a todos sentados en mi cama o en la silla del escritorio, Gore le veia de muy malas pulgas

-el va a quedarse aquí-les informo

Todos lo miraron

-por sus poderes?-pregunto Hades quien estaba muy comodo recostado en mi cama

-_- me la va a ensuciar!

-si, asi es-respondio Al-prefiero que este seguro en casa

-acepto?-pregunto Viktor-

-estoy en eso

-labor de convencimiento?-pregunto Ram alzando una ceja-por eso estabas en su baño?-

-y por desgracia llegaste a mala hora, momia!-reclamo el conde-de no ser asi, estariamos duchandonos juntos, porque solo yo puedo convencerlo!-

-Maddie también!-

-esto no es una competencia-replico mi amigo-claro que puede!-

-bien! Con tal que aun recuerdes que es su novia, todo perfecto-dijo Ram y Gore asentia al mismo tiempo

Al se cruzo de brazos en actitud retadora

-a que viene eso?

-uuuh ya van a empezar-dijo Hades poniéndose una almohada en la cara

Yo Sali en ese momento con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura

-tienen 3 minutos para decirme que demonios desean y se salen porque saben que no me gusta publico cuando me arreglo!-

-eh…podrias arreglarte bien la toalla?-me pidió Viktor algo apenado-se te ve hasta la cocina!-

Yo lo hice mirándolo de malas

-lo tuyo es cocineta,..lo mio es cocina integral! No seas envidioso!-

-no es eso! –dijo mega apenado-Es que

-ya! Shh cállate miron!-le regañe

-esperamos ordenes-dijo Gore

-que ordenes deseas? Repeler a esos monstruos de lava y tratar de buscar un hechizo que pueda devolvernos a nuestra dimensión!esas son las ordenes,puedes cumplirlas?-

-no buscaremos a la Talamasca?-pregunto Clawrk

-no en este momento-dijo Al.- no podemos enfrentarlos aqui, no sabemos que pueda suceder, tenemos que volver primero y…

El me miro

Yo no dije una sola palabra

-y tratar de repeler sus ataques-continuo volteando de nuevo hacia su interlocutor

-y tus poderes?-pregunto Ram

-no hay por este tiempo –conteste

-puedes recuperarlos?

-en eso estoy-

-hasta cuando sabras si podras?

-no lo se, acaso estas haciendo un censo de poderes Ram?-pregunte ironico-porque creeme que es un tema que no deseo tratar

-no deseas tratar pero TIENES que tratar-dijo con firmeza el faraón-eres presa fácil

-ya lo se, ya me lo dijeron, y es por eso que voy a permanecer aquí mientras ustedes están solos tratando de repeler sus ataques!-respondi furioso

-no están solos, yo los apoyare-hablo mi hermano-creo que también deberíamos buscar alguna forma de volverte de nuevo un dios

-no la hay

-si la hay-secundo Al

-tu no hables-mande

-hablo si quiero!-me reclamo

-no! Y te callas o me haras enojar

-y eso me asusta?

-si, porque no quieres que te haga una escenita

-ya estoy acostumbrado a tus berrinches!-

-no son berrinches! Son expresiones de descontento!-

-Poseidon!-grito exasperado el conde

-Alucard, NO!oiste? NO

-no que?-pregunto Hades

-acaso si hay una solución a tu problema?-cuestiono Ram- si existe, díganla!-

-no, son tonterías-respondi

-hay una solución pero el no quiere aplicarla!-

-Jamas dejare que el te toque!-grite furioso

Mi amigo solo me miro

-porque soy capaz de matarlo...lenta, y terriblemente…Zeus me jodio la vida antes y no pretendo que lo vuelva a hacer…porque no puedo concebir…que el quiera tener siempre todo lo que es mio….

Los demás nos miraron, comprendiendo al momento lo que mi hermano queria a cambio

**AQUÍ DEUCE**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

-quiere a Al-dijo Jekyll asustado

-entregaselo!-alzo Gore la voz

Yo lo mire asi -_- ´

-no lo dudes siquiera! El debe sacrificarse por su compañero

-sacrificarse? Si no es un pavo! Además, nadie te esta pidiendo tu opinión, eres nuevo, asi que te callas

El alemán se quedo bastante sorprendido de mi manera de contestarle que ya no abrió de nuevo la boca

En eso, un terremoto mas fuerte nos sacudió a todos

Duro como unos 5 minutos, me sostuve de mi tocador jalando a Al de la cintura para protegerlo, eso lo hago ya por instinto ya que en estos momentos, el tiene mas poderes que yo, las cosas se calmaron y todos nos miramos asustados

-este fue mas fuerte-dijo Hades en pánico

-lo se, vayan a revisar a los demás-mande yo- me visto y salgo, tenemos que hallar la manera de volver a nuestra dimensión

El grupo asintió y salieron, mientras yo mire a mi compañero

-Al…en el campo de batalla…deberas cuidar de que Hades no se descontrole

-descuida, eso hare

-si pasa mas de 15 minutos con su traje de guerra, creeme, los monstruos de lava serán juego de niños

-te prometo cuidar de el-me sonrio-ahora vístete, te espero afuera-

-no dejes que nadie entre!-

-asi sera-dijo- nadie interrumpirá tu ritual de belleza

-gracias!-respondi complacido

Antes muerto que sencillo..

Cuando Sali despues de haberme arreglado,algunos chicos revisaban la estructura de la casa

-que pasa?-pregunte mirándolos

-hay una cuarteadura ahí-señalo Clawd- y otra alla

-la mansion puede desmoronarse si esto continua-dijo mi hijo acercándose- debemos devolver a los monsters a casa-

Yo acaricie la carita de mi cachorro, estaba preocupado, se le notaba a leguas, su esposa y su hijo eran todo su mundo

-no te preocupes….volveremos pronto-le sonreí

Maddie se acerco a mi

-estas bien?

-porque lo preguntas?-sonrei abrazándola

-no lo se…lo que..

-hablemos aparte-le interrumpi, no queria que Deuce supiera que me estaba quedando sin poderes

Tome a mi chica de la mano y fuimos a mi despacho mientras los demás, ayudaban a la condesa a buscar algun hechizo

-podrian no revolverme esto?-decia con firmeza a Viktor y Al que se habían acercado a ayudarla

-ok amor…relax!-dijo el vampiro sonriéndole

-Alucard…tu siempre terminas haciéndome un desastre, asi que, mejor ve a revisar otras cosas y no me ayudes

-eres mala!-se quejo cruzándose de brazos su marido

-y tu tienes manos de estomago! Asi que, ale! Ve a otro lado-

-que genio-respondio molesto

En cuando cerre la puerta dije:

-necesito que me hagas dos favores

Ella me miro fijamente

-favor Numero uno, no quiero que le digas a Deuce…que estoy perdiendo mis poderes-

-pero

-no quiero preocuparlo

-se preocupara mas si sabe que algo te ocurre y que jamas se lo dijimos!-reclamo

-lo se pero no quiero que en este momento, crea…que su padre es un inútil

-no lo eres-dijo con firmeza ella

-lo soy y lo sabes,..sin poderes soy un simple humano que no ayuda en mucho

-eres un gran estratega!-

-pero no puedo ayudarlos en la lucha!

-las peleas no lo son todo, se necesita quien los guie y tu eres ese alguien Poseidon!te necesitamos realmente, jamas te subestimes-

-Mad

Ella me beso intensamente

Yo la abrace atrayéndola hacia mi

-no quiero perderte…-me dijo con tristeza- no soportaría perderte

-no lo haras

-pero…

-Maddie…la Talamasca viene por mi…y tu sabes que en cuanto me vuelva humano… sere presa fácil para ellos

-entonces no pelees

-y si no encuentro una cura en un mes…comenzare a desaparecer

Mi novia suspiro con tristeza comenzando a llorar

-no puedo creer que ahora que estamos juntos…pase esto

Yo la abrace con ternura

-no dejare que suceda…por eso te necesito para el segundo favor-

Ella me miro

-necesito ir al Olimpo….y solo tu puedes ayudarme a llegar alla, siendo un simple humano no puedo transportarme y necesito tus poderes de sacerdotiza para hacerlo-

Mad asintió

-debo buscar una solución a mi problema…pero..no se cuanto tiempo me tome…Maddie…eres la única que sabe esto…en cuanto sepa que todos están a salvo…abriras la puerta hacia el estigia…y me ire-

-Poseidon…

-no se por cuanto tiempo sea-conteste a sus pensamientos-puede ser un mes, un año, o muchos…y solo quiero que sepas…que no me fui para abandonarte o a Deuce…lo hago precisamente por ustedes-

-lo se-respondio ella besándome nuevamente-odio pensar que nos separaremos pero…es por tu bien

-no lo comentes con Deucey-le pedi- no puedo…no podre despedirme de el…

-amor

-es mi niño-dije en un tono muy triste- no quiero volver y encontrarlo ya casado…o con sus hijos ya mayores…siempre quise disfrutar de mi primer nieto y…

Maddie me abrazo..pensarlo siquiera me dolia muchísimo

-se que volveras para estar con el y conmigo…tu siempre lo logras! Como? Jamas me lo he explicado-me animo ella-pero eres Poseidon! El dios de los mares y nada te puede detener

-tengo miedo Mad-dije sinceramente en su oído-miedo de no volver a verlos

-eso no pasara!-

-y si..

-no! Se que lo vas a lograr, porque creo en ti, y te estaremos esperando…Deuce, Cleo, yo y Al, queremos tenerte de nuevo con nosotros….solo prométeme que volveras

Yo asentí

-lo prometo

Ella sonrio

-con eso tengo suficiente…si hay algo que siempre he sabido de ti..es que cumples tus promesas…y esta la guardo en mi alma…hasta tu regreso-

Volvió a besarme intensamente, esa mujer tenia mas agallas de lo que muchos hombres no

Por eso la amaba de tal manera

Maddie era la otra mitad de mi corazón

Mi parte masculina, la adoro siempre

Por el contrario

Mi dualidad, estaba también profundamente enamorado de cierto vampiro

No me juzguen

No es traición, soy un dios y las cosas son diferentes en nuestras vidas, necesitamos de esas dos mitades, que se complementan en un todo perfecto

Y eso eran mi Maddie y mi Alucard para mi

Yo le sonreí a mi novia

-Deuce esta preparado ya para la lucha

-lo entrenaste bien?-dijo ella sonriendo

-si..fue difícil pero resulto

-de tal palo…

-criaste un héroe-dije orgulloso-

-no fue nada fácil! El te necesito muchas veces

-tu sabes que me hubiera gustado estar ahí

-lo se..pero

-si…lo entiendo…mas quiero que sepas…que ningún hijo, de toda mi gran prole, me sentí tan orgulloso como mi cachorro

-en serio?-pregunto ella mirándome fijamente

-en verdad…ese niño es demasiado especial…y se que regirá los mares mejor que yo

-Deuce no pretende nada de eso…solo quiere tenerte a su lado

-y volveré..mas quiero que le des esto..

Yo camine hacia una caja de seguridad que tenia empotrada en la pared

No, en esta no tenia la misma clave ¬¬ metiches!

Teclee los números, se abrió y un resplandor salio de ella

Descansando dentro estaba mi tridente

El símbolo de mi poderío

Lo tome, lo sentí realmente muy pesado, cerre la puerta y camine hacia mi novia

-se lo entregaras a Deuce en la batalla-dije estirando la mano entregándoselo

Ella lo tomo

-pero es tuyo!

-y lo dejo en prenda al príncipe…el debe cuidar de el y de las personas que protejo

Maddie me miro

-Deuce no lo va a aceptar

-debe hacerlo…y tu vas a convencerlo..porque si algo me sucede

-por dios!-dijo furiosa

-si algo me pasa!-rectifique con firmeza-tu lo proclamaras el nuevo rey de los mares

-Poseidon!-

-Maddie..confio en ti

Ella suspiro asintiendo

Mi tridente era mágico, lo jale hacia abajo y se convirtió en un pequeño pendiente, como si fuera un dije, fui hasta mi escritorio, tome un pequeña joyero que tenia guardado y saque una cadena de oro, adentro de el tambien estaba la otra mitad del diamante azul que le había obsequiado a Deuce

Coloque el dije en la cadena, y se lo entregue a Maddie

-es para el…dáselo cuando creas conveniente

Mad lo tomo

Abri de nuevo la cajita y saque una nueva joya en oro blanco, era un diamante en forma de un corazoncito, el cual coloque alrededor del cuello de mi novia

-este es para ti-sonrei

Ella lo miro sorprendida

-es precioso!-

-lo es, tarde años en rastrear este diamante, era de Anfitrite

-le quitaste la joya a una muerta?-dijo escandalizada

-claro que no! Acaso me crees capaz?-respondi ofendido-lo tenían unas ninfas! Se lo habían adueñado

- pero como es …

-el diamante era de su sortija de matrimonio, ella siempre quiso el diamante azul…pero jamas se lo di

-por?

Yo baje la mirada

-ese prometi regalarlo…en otras circunstancias

-se lo diste a Deuce-sonrio ella

-para su novia..si..que mejor que lo tenga mi hijo, que su amor sea inmortal y de leyenda…este que te regalo, yo lo mande forjar….fue para mi esposa..y ahora es tuya…

Mad me beso

-te amo

-y yo a ti

-siempre lo llevare conmigo-me prometio

-eso espero-sonrei

Mas ella no noto, que tome la otra mitad del diamante azul de donde lo tenia guardado…y lo meti a mi bolsillo

Tenia otros planes para el,queria entregarselo a otra persona…

Ella me abrazo con ternura, cuando tocaron a la puerta insistentemente

Yo abri

Era Gore

-nos están rodeando-dijo asustado

**AQUÍ DEUCE**

**PEDIMOS UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES**

**EL CAPITULO PERO ESTABAMOS EN UNA FIESTA DE GRADUACION**

**ASI QUE AQUÍ LO TIENEN**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mad y yo salimos veloces y en efecto, un nutrido grupo de monjes de la Talasmasca estaban sitiando la casa, todos estaban pegados a los monitores, yo me acerque, uno de ellos se adelanto varios pasos, mientras yo los contaba rápidamente, eran 25 en total, vestidos de negro, sin que pudiésemos verles el rostro y con las manos metidas en ambas mangas, con la cabeza baja y esperando ordenes de su líder

Este camino hasta donde lo pudiésemos ver

Parecía alguien muy joven, delgado y no muy alto

Se bajo lentamente su capucha

Descubriendo su cara

Creo que me dio un infarto al notar

Que era Demeter..

Me quede helado al verla, Al y Maddie la miraron y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-Biiitch!

-esa es Demeter?-pregunto Deuce muy sorprendido

-eso parece-dije yo en un hilo de voz

Pero..como era posible? Yo vi cuando su cuerpo fue enterrado!

Ram estaba mas o tan sorprendido como yo

-esto no es posible-dijo el

Demeter sonreia con burla hacia la camara y en perfecto griego, hablo:

-si tienes las agallas de enfrentarme, Poseidon, sal ahora mismo!

Yo no supe como reaccionar,ella alzo el brazo indicando hacia la mansion y los monjes restantes se pusieron en movimiento al momento, salieron disparados hacia el lugar y comenzaron a atacar la mansion, adentro todas las mujeres gritaban asustadas

-lleven abajo a los niños!-mande con fuerza-Harriet! Sidney! Encierrense en el sotano

Ellas me obedecieron al momento al sentir de nuevo el estruendo, Per abrazaba asustada a su marido el cual trataba de no perder equilibrio

-debemos salir a luchar-dijo Ram activando su baculo

Al cambiaba su traje en ese instante

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo!...Poseidon, Quedate aqui!-

-que? Pero…

-esa perra viene por ti-dijo Maddie activando su arco-y ganas le tengo desde hace mucho de patearle el trasero!

-tu saldras a pelear?-pregunte indignado

-seguro! Tu cuida de los demas-me dijo mi novia besandome y saliendo con el resto de los guerreros

Bonita cosa!yo quedandome resguardado mientras mi mujer pelea!

Si encuentran mis pelotas, mandenmelas por correo -_- ´

-cosi ten cuidado-pedia Per en un puchero

-vayan abajo-pidio Deuce a Su novia-no debes estar aqui

-pero Deucey!-

En eso la batalla comenzo, las armas de Alucard se escuchaban con gran estruendo, y Lala comenzo a shockearse

-no!-decia asustadisima en su lugar y palideciendo mas de lo normal

-Chiquita!-dijo Clawd abrazandola, mas su novia estaba ya sumamente frikeada

Su madre se levanto enseguida

-nena! Reacciona-le pidio sacudiendola

Draculaura tenia ese gran problema,no podia escuchar las armas de su padre o entraba en panico,por desgracia los ataques sacudian con estruendo todo el lugar

-papá!-gritaba la pequeña Lala asustada

-nena, calmate!-le pedia Ine abrazandola-todo esta bien

-odio ese sonido!lo odio!-decia llorando y tapandose con fuerza los oidos-haz que pare!haz que pare!

Ine me miro nerviosa, yo me acerque a la chica y la cargue, sentandola en mi regazo, la abrace con fuerza

-ya paso princesa-dije besandola en la frente

-papá!-me abrazaba ella llorando

-shhh, ya estoy aqui, nada va a sucederte cosijo, tranquila-

La niña se hizo bolita pegandose en mi pecho sollozando, Deuce saco su iphone y le jalo a Holt los audifonos de forma nada sutil, mas los coloco lentamente en los oidos de Lala poniendo una cancion

Ella se fue tranquilizando

-ya se calmo-dijo Ine acariciandola-se quedara dormida, siempre le sucede

-porque se pone asi?-le pregunte preocupado

-Lala odia el sonido de las armas de su padre, les teme muchisimo, es por eso que tiene esos ataques de panico, mi hija odia y le atemoriza todo lo que su papá fue en un tiempo, por eso no puede ver la sangre o escuchar el sonido de las balas...Lala es una niña muy dulce, es todo lo que Alucard no es-

Un nuevo estruendo sacudio la mansion, recoste a la chica en el sofa, pidiendole a Cleo y sus amigas que la cuidaran mientras fui hacia los monitores, una cruenta batalla estaba ocurriendo

-esto esta mal Poseidon-dijo Viktor preocupado-no van a poder contra ellos

Yo miraba toda la pelea, como estaban batallando con todos esos monjes que tenian un terrible poder, Maddie peleaba contra Demeter mientras Ram era golpeado salvajemente por uno de ellos, Nefertari hizo una exclamacion de terror al ver a su marido en el suelo, yo trataba de ubicar a Al, pero no lo veia, Gore deshacia a uno de ellos, mas otro daba cuenta de el, lastimandolo gravemente, eso no estaba siendo nada bueno para nuestro lado, Solo Hades usaba su fatidico poder con mejores resultados, mi cuñada lo veia llorando en silencio mientras pasaba su mano por su abdomen, como deseando saber, que su esposo no se iba a olvidar de ellos., Clawrk luchaba con 3 al mimso tiempo cuerpo a cuerpo , pero…en donde demonios estaba ese estupido vampiro?, lo ubique al fin, dos de ellos lo tenian sometido, y la estaba pasando realmente mal, eso me enfurecio, que sali decidido.

-Poseidon!-dijo Stein

Yo preferi no escucharlo, abri la puerta de acceso y me uni a la lucha si ellos venian por mi, aqui estaba ya!

Llegue al campo de batalla y 4 de ellos me rodearon, rogue que mis poderes funcionaran y asi fue, solte con furia dos poderosos rayos que los calcinaron al instante y los cuales tambien dirigi contra los que tenian prisionero a el conde, el cual me miro sumamente furioso

-te dije que te quedaras!-

Yo decidi no obedecer, que continue contrarestando los ataques enemigos, entre Hades y yo, dimos cuenta con la mitad de ellos,equilibrando la balanza,Demeter sonreia con burla aun cuando Maddie la tenia rodeada, volteo hacia uno de sus subalternos y señalo entre la batalla a Al, el cual obedeciendo, saco un extraño Baculo apuntando hacia el vampiro, yo lo note, sali corriendo hacia el, lanzandole mi poder, mas Demeter aprovecho esa distraccion mia al querer salvarlo que dirigio un extraño hechizo hacia mi, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarme, Clawrk me jalo recibiendo el impacto, el hombre lobo grito de dolor y yo solo lo miraba asombrado

-papá!-gritaban sus hijos en la mansión a los monitores

Wolf caia inconsciente casi muerto a un lado mio

Demeter rugio con furia y ordeno la retirada, uno a uno fueron desapareciendo

Maddie corria asustada hacia nuestro amigo, mientras yo lo sostenia

-esta...muerto?-me pregunto nerviosa

Yo no sabia que contestarle

Hades llego a mi lado tambien

-aun esta vivo, llevemoslo adentro-pidio

Harriet salia gritando el nombre de su esposo mientras Ram y Gore lo transportaban hacia la mansion, Deuce y Clawd llegaban a ayudarles

Yo solo me quede mirando sin hacer nada

Hasta que senti un tremendo golpe en mi cara

Alucard me habia abofeteado

-eres un imbécil!-grito

Auch -_-´

-te pedi quedarte adentro!-me reclamaba furioso

Yo no le conteste

-tu maldita estupidez una vez mas nos mete en lios! Hasta cuando dejaras de cometer idioteces?

Preferi no alzar la mirada

El continuo su ataque

-mira lo que has hecho! Clawrk esta herido por culpa tuya! Mermaste nuestras fuerzas! Y todo para que? Para demostrarle a la Talamasca que tienes debilidades? Deja de estarme cuidando! No quiero que lo hagas! Tu estupida amante esta ahora con ellos y si algo le pasa a Wolf, jamas voy a perdonartelo, porque tiene hijos que lo necesitan y que gracias a ti, se pueden quedar sin su padre!asi que haznos un favor y NO Nos estorbes!-termino furioso entrando con los demas

El tenia razon

Solo era un jodido estorbo

Camine hacia la orilla de risco en donde estaba empotrada la mansion, el hermoso lago se veia tranquilo, si hubiese tenido mis poderes, nada de eso hubiera pasado

No debi haber salido de la mansión

Mas lo hice al ver que Al estaba en lios…pero la Talamasca había aprovechado eso para querer eliminarme y habian herido a un gran elemento en mi lugar

Solo estaba siendo una carga para mis compañeros

-no lo eres-me dijo alguien a mis espaldas

Yo voltee

Era Gore, se veia lastimado

-no eres un estorbo-dijo el firmemente acercandose-Alucard es un imbecil por decirte eso pero tu jamas serias un estorbo, nunca!l

también el se veia muy lastimado

Lo mire con algo de pena

-eres nuestro líder-continuo- y es bueno saber que aun con todo lo que sucede…puedo contar contigo y saber que siempre estaras ahí

Yo lo atraje hacia mi abrazandolo, el hizo lo mismo recargandose con dulzura

-gracias…pero no debes arriesgarte-le pedi yo

-es nuestro hogar…porque no hacerlo?

Esa era una buena respuesta

Cierto vampiro estaba ya adentro de la RAD cuando miro por los monitores que yo estaba con Gore en el acantilado y no lo tomo absolutamente nada bien, que dando media vuelta,volvia sus pasos para buscarme, todos estaban a las afueras de la habitación de los Wolf esperando que Jekyll lo revisara, Clawdeen y su hermano sostenían a sus hermanitos menores quienes lloraban desconsolados

-papito estará bien-le decía la chica a uno de los pequeños triates que estaban en llanto

-si, ya veras que no es nada-aseguraba Thad apoyando a su novia cargando a uno de sus cuñaditos-

Yo entraba a la mansión sin muchas ganas de enfrentar lo que pudiese suceder con Clawrk cuando Al nos salía al paso, pero antes de que me hablara Gore antepuso su cuerpo al mio y miro al conde desafiándolo, este se notaba realmente furioso de que un vampiro de menor escala le mostrara tan poco respeto que yo simplemente pase a su lado sin hablarle

Alucard suele ser muy estúpido y cretino cuando quiere

Y en este momento, yo no tenia humor de que me recordaran lo patética de mi situación, camine hasta el pasillo y todos me miraron preocupados, Harriet estaba en un mar de llanto

-Demeter escapo-dijo simplemente Maddie

Yo asentí

-ella no es Demeter-aseguro Ram

-como?-pregunto Nefertari-

-conozco a la que fue mi favorita y ella jamas me traicionaría

-pues ahora no lo es mas-dijo la faraona con firmeza

Uuuuuuuuuuh se le estaba armando a mi amigo

Ram miro asombrado a su esposa, era muy extraño que ella le contradijera frente a las personas asi que dijo:

-mi señora… le voy a pedir que no me contradiga

-mi señor, le recuerdo que su harem esta deshecho por pedido mio, y me gustaría que no se nombrara sus favoritismos frente a mi que me molestan de sobremanera!

La bella dama se levanto furiosa y salio del me miro asombrado y yo solo me encogi de hombros, si a mi me acababan de abofetear, el también tenia que recibir su dosis de regaño!

**AQUÍ DEUCE**

**SUBIENDO EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**ESPERO QUE ME REGALEN ESOS 20 COMENTARIOS**

**Y SUBO EL OTRO VALE?**

**OK HAGAMOS UNA ACTIVIDAD**

**COMO VEN, DEMETER REGRESO**

**Y SABEMOS QUE AQUÍ HAY MUCHOS MXP Y AXP**

**AHORA PONGAMOS UN RATING ALREVES**

**DE ESTOS 4**

**MADDIE**

**AL**

**GORE**

**DEMETER**

**CUAL ES EL EMPAREJAMIENTO QUE MENOS TE GUSTA?**

**POR EJEMPLO, **

**1.-GORE**

**2.-DEMETER**

**ETC**

**ASI QUE, ESPERO SUS 20 RESPUESTAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

El fue detras de ella mientras Cleo bufaba molesta

-ya van a empezar!-

Deuce la abrazo

-tranquila amor

-siempre peleaban por culpa de Demeter

-pero estan seguro que es ella?-preguntaba Stein-nosotros fuimos a su entierro!

-pues se veia bastante vivita-dijo Maddie con desden

Yo preferia no opinar, eran demasiadas cosas para procesarlas en tan poco tiempo y Jekyll que aun no salia de la habitacion para saber como estaba Clawrk

Al y Gore estaban aun discutiendo en la entrada cuando Nefertari y Ram salian de la mansion para poder tener su round a gusto sin que nadie los oyera, mi compañero es extremadamente posesivo y tiene la estupida creencia que puede maltratarme como si yo fuera mujerzuela de bar!

-mantente alejado de el-le amenazaba el conde al aleman-no le hables, no te le acerques y si vuelvo a ver que lo tocas, te mueres!-

-creo que no tienes ni una idea de lo que es tener un compañero, no solo es que te proteja a ti si no cuidarlo a el! Y no tratarlo peor que escoria cuando esta en problemas!

-tu no eres nadie para juzgarme!

-soy alguien que se preocupa mas por Poseidon de lo que tu jamas lo haras! Y deja de decirle que es un estorbo porque no lo es!

Gore lo avento con desden y camino hacia nosotros dejando a Alucard bastante furioso

Ram tambien estaba teniendo su dosis de regaño, la dulce Nefertari tiene un caracter peor que mama regañona!

-como puedes asegurar que no es tu favorita?-decia molesta cruzandose de brazos y mirandolo desafiante

-porque no lo es! La conozco y se que esa aura no es la de Demeter

-quizas siempre trabajo para la Talamasca y tu de ciego jamas lo supiste!-

-no lo hacia!

-y como puedes asegurar eso?-

-porque me amaba y se que no me traicionaria ,era una de las mujeres mas leales que conoci y por eso era mi favorita, se que no era capaz de aliarse con ellos, sea quien sea esa persona, no es mi dulce Demeter-

Nefertari no tomo nada bien los halagos hacia una de sus peores rivales, las mujeres y los vampiros son realmente criaturas muy celosas

-me alegra saber que mi señor fue tan bien atendido por ella que ahora asegura tal cosa aun con uno de nuestros elementos esta sumamente lastimado, espero fervientemente que no sea su favorita o lo vere sufrir por ella-

De nuevo ese frio trato de "usted" que no le gustaba a Ram, la bella monarca en cuanto termino de hablar volvia a la mansion, pero mi amigo la detuvo

-espera!

-no me toques!-se jalo furiosa sin detenerse

Y de un portazo dejo a su marido bastante arrepentido de haber hablado de mas

Las horas pasaban y nosotros seguiamos sentados en la sala, habian pasado a Clawrk a la enfermeria que yo habia mandado instalar y seguian sin darnos informes de su estado, Maddie estaba a lado mio abrazandome, todos estaban en silencio, Alucard prefirio estar con su mujer alejado de nosotros quien seguia trabajando con el libro

-fuiste muy mierda-le solto ella sin dejar de leer

El vampiro rodo los ojos

-ya vas a empezar-le contesto

-sabes que lo fuiste, tu problema Al, es que eres muy bocon!

-no debio salir!

Ine cerro el volumen y le miro

-no debiste darle motivos entonces para salir

-yo estaba peleando!

-tenias a 4 pateandote el trasero, hasta yo hubiera salido por ti!porque eres tan idiota?

-Ine!

-lo eres!mientras tu peleabas, Poseidon me ayudo con Lala, tuvo un ataque de panico y solo el pudo calmarla, eso hacen los buenos compañeros

-es su deber!

La dama rio con burla

-eres increible! Tu si esperas que el cumpla su parte pero tu no la tuya

-la cumplo

-como? Humillandolo? Recordandole que no tiene poderes?

-me ofreci a ir al Olimpo!

-y yo que te creo que irias! Sabes bien que no lo harias, tu soberbia es demasiado grande Alucard y aun sigues sin ayudarle a nadie mas que a ti mismo,y si vas a seguir asi, entonces deja que Gore ocupe tu lugar porque creeme, Poseidon no merece a alguien como tu-

Y abrio de nuevo el libro ignorando a su marido quien lo veia con cara de niño regañado

Jekyll salio al fin

-esta muy mal herido-dijo con cara compungida- necesitamos volver a nuestra dimension, necesito ayuda de doctores normies, lo tengo estable pero debemos volver lo mas pronto posible o de lo contrario no resistira-

Clawd y sus hermanas bajaban la cabeza muy tristes, Thad abrazo a su novia para darle animos, me levante sintiendome la peor basura del universo,y me aleje llendo hacia mi despacho, Maddie suspiro

-Ine querida, dinos que tienes ya algo

-estoy en eso, descuida, lo encontrare antes de mañana, tienen mi palabra

Draculaura salia del pasillo buscando a su familia, y vio que su papa estaba ahi, fue corriendo hacia el y le abrazo besandolo

-gracias por haberme ayudado papito-dijo sonriendo bellamente

Al solo asintio bastante apenado,obviamente, habia sido yo quien habia estado con la pequeña Lala

Parecia Leon enjaulado en mi despacho, me sentia inservible! Si permanecia mas tiempo ahi, solo iba a ponerlos en peligro,y no solo a la Rad, a mi familia tambien, tenia que irme, ir al Olimpo y comenzar mi recuperacion, mas no podia dejarlos con ese problema encima, ya que si volvia y no los encontraba, iba a ser peor

En eso Ram y Hades entraron a mi oficina

-tienes un trago?-pregunto mi hermano

-escoces solamente, no bebo cervezAs

-esta bien para mi-dijo Hades acercandose al mini bar-realmente lo necesito

-quieres algo?-le pregunte al faraon

-volver el tiempo atras y no ser tan estupido al hablar-contesto suspirando

-y ahora que hiciste?-le pregunte

-le dije a Nefertari que la mujer que nos ataco no era mi dulce Demeter

-la llamaste dulce Demeter?-

-si

-en su cara?

-si

-estas jodido-sonrei

-ya lo se-dijo preocupado- no va a perdonarme

-yo no lo haria, pero en algo tienes razon, no es ella

-te consta?-pregunto una voz en la puerta

Voltee y era Alucard quien me veia de malas ,estaba recargado en la entrada y cruzado de brazos

Yo le voltee la mirada, no tenia animos de discutir

-El aura que esa chica desprende, no es la de Demeter-asegure

-gracias!-dijo Ram-ahora, podrias ir y decirselo tambien a mi mujer?

-y que la mia se enfade? No gracias!

-Poseidon!

-haberle dicho "dulce Demeter" fue una estupidez!-le regañe- y no quiero que Maddie se enoje conmigo-

-pero tenemos que hacer algo-interrumpio mi hermano-si esto continua, podrian acabar con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-el objetivo soy yo-respondi seriamente-asi que he decidido no intervenir mas en las batallas para que no haya mas bajas

-que bien-dijo el conde-

-mas debemos encontrar la manera de volver a todos los monsters a casa, o terminaran exterminandonos

Deuce llegaba en ese momento

-papa, estan atacando la ciudad

Volvimos al salon de vigilancia y en efecto,las criaturas de lava estaban aterrorizando a varias familias monsters

-nosotros nos encargaremos de eso-me aseguro Gore-tu quedate aqui

Yo asenti sonriendole, mientras los demas salian a la batalla,mi flamante compañero buscaba mi mirada mas por esta ocasion, solo se las dedique al chico aleman,cosa que no le parecio nada bien al principe de Valaquia pero realmente no tenia ninguna intencion de dirigirle la palabra, Ram beso a su esposa en la mejilla pero esta no le respondio, solo el, Hades, el conde , y Gore, salian a luchar, Maddie se quedo a cuidar la mansion, era la unica guerrera que quedaba

-Stein, tienes los resultados del analisis de la tierra?-pregunte

-si, ya casi-respondio

-cambia el casi por el "estan listos"-mande-solo tenemos hasta esta noche para volver, Deuce! Tus amigos y tu, apoyen a Ine

Los jovenes se levantaron al instante acercandose a la bella condesa que lucia cansada, eso me preocupo, la tome de la mano diciendo

-reposa unos minutos

Ella me sonrio

-descansare cuando volvamos a casa, solo prometeme que te vas a recuperar

Bese su mano con respeto

-no te preocupes por mi-le sonrei

Ella suspiro asintiendo

Le hice una seña a Maddie con la mirada, la cual obedecio al instante acercandose

-en cuanto te diga...nos escaparemos al monumento a Grecia y me ayudaras

Mad me miro asintiendo, yo la bese con dulzura, estaba ya llegando el momento de despedirnos

Debo de aceptar que Gore luchaba valientemente, Trataba por todos los medios de salvar a la gente y demostraba su valor en la batalla, Cleo se acercaba a mi no perdiendo de vista a su padre

-todo saldra bien verdad?-me pregunto con angustia

Mi bella leona se veia muy agotada tambien, me preocupe por ella y por mi nieto que dormia dentro

La abrace atrayendola a mi

-todo saldra bien-le asegure

-siempre estamos en lios-me sonrio con melancolia

Yo la imite besando su frente

-lose, pero ya vendran tiempos mejores, lo que quiero que me prometas,..es que vas a cuidar de ese loco marido impulsivo que tienes

Ella me miro

-que pase lo que pase, no lo abandonaras, porque solo eres tu, la dueña de sus dias y sus noches, me lo prometes?

Cleo asintio

-tu...

-eso es, buena leona-dije besando su carita-se que puedo contar contigo

La batalla fue demasiado cruenta, odiaba mirarlos lastimado, Hades luchaba con sus fatidicos poderes y era quien estaba equilibrando a nuestro favor la balanza,mas yo miraba preocupado el reloj al igual que Per, segundos faltaban para llegar al limite o se descontrolaria, cuando Al se acercaba a el abrazandolo y haciendo que volviera a hacer el mismo de antes, estaba cumpliendo su palabra, mi cuñada suspiraba con alivio, Stein llegaba con los resultados del analisis

**PERFECTO! LOGRARON EL RETO**

**Y A ESAS CHICAS ENVIDIOSAS QUE VIENEN SOLO A MOLESTAR ESCRIBIENDO TONTERIAS**

**POR FAVOR, ABSTENGANSE **

**HAY MILES MILLONES DE GENTES QUE LEEN LAS HISTORIAS DE REY**

**Y QUE POR UN COMENTARIO RIDICULO**

**NUESTRA CLEO NO VA A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR ASI QUE**

**NO DEMUESTREN SU CEREBRITO CON BABOSADAS Y DEJEN QUE NOS DIVIRTAMOS LOS VERDADEROS FANS DE ESTAS INCREIBLES HISTORIAS**

**ESPERO 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

-aqui estan-me dijo-hay mas concentracion de energia en el sur que hacia el norte, es quizas porque estamos nosotros en esa direccion-

-sIgnifica entonces que gracias a la Rad, los monsters de la ciudad estan en lios

-creo que es obvio que la Talamasca viene por nosotros-respondio nervioso-o mejor dicho…por ti

Yo suspire, odiaba a esos tipos en verdad,el volvió a su laboratorio cuando de pronto la vi, en el monitor de la izquierda, era ella, Demeter, venia caminando hacia la mansion a solas, vestia toda de negro y sonreia con malicia, voltee hacia los demas y todos estaban ocupados, ya sea con la batalla o ayudando a Ine, que decidi enfrentarla

Camine sigiloso hacia la salida, por fortuna nadie me miro, y fui hasta ella

Estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba

Aun con todo,no habia podido amarla

-Poseidon-me sonrio la dama haciendo una reverencia

-Demeter?-dije caminando despacio acercandome

Ella asintio

-pero...tu estas...

-recuerdas el hechizo que lanzo Erik?-dijo con su linda voz

Yo solo movi la cabeza en una señal afirmativa

-me llevo a la muerte en efecto, mas...desperte dias despues en una de las guaridas de la Talamasca, en donde me reclamaron como su nueva sacerdotiza...si tu hubieses visitado mi tumba posteriormente, habrias sabido que yo ya no dormia en ella-

Me senti apenado, despues de los funerales, ya jamas me habia parado de nuevo ahi

-vengo a hablar contigo solamente-dijo ella-sin peleas y sin intermediarios-

-pero...porque estas con ellos?-pregunte algo dolido

-porque me devolvieron a la vida...ahora la Talamasca tienen mi alma en su poder y debo obedecerlos...mas...mi corazon sigue siendo tuyo-dijo acariciando mi rostro

Cerre los ojos recordando sus manos tocarme como antes, jamas lo habia dicho, pero realmente habia disfrutado mis noches con ella,habian sido muy placenteras

Demeter se acerco mas a mi abrazandome

-ven conmigo-me pidio al oido-prometo salvarlos a todos, si tu te unes a la Talamasca, ellos desean que estes de nuestro lado y me dijeron que viniera a ofrecertelo

Sonrei con melancolia

-la Demeter de antes, jamas me hubiera entregado a los enemigos-

-ella esta muerta ya-respondio con amargura-dio la vida por ti...y ahora solo queda este cuerpo sin alma...que debe obedecerlos ciegamente-

-no debes!

-tengo que hacerlo...mas yo te acompañaria al sueño eterno, en donde reposariamos en paz...solo tu y yo

Mire sus hermosos ojos, eso siempre ha sido mi perdicion, unos ojos bonitos pueden volverme un esclavo en un segundo

-lo siento-dije mirando sus labios-pero no abandonare a mi familia...

Ella sonrio

-lo imagine y eso mismo se los dije...tu jamas te rendirias...eres un colosal enemigo que aun sin poderes sigues resistiendote, ese es mi amado Poseidon...

-Demeter yo...

-se que encontraras la manera de volver a ser inmortal, que seguiras dandole problemas a la organizacion, solo...te pido que tengas cuidado...y que luches con todas tus fuerzas-

Yo asenti

-les pedi estos minutos contigo a solas-me sonrio acariciando mi cabello- porque saben... Que aun te sigo amando y que trataria de convencerte de que te unieras a nosotros

Lo negue de inmediato

-eso jamas y mandales un mensaje de mi parte: No voy a rendirme, volvere a recuperar mis poderes, regresare a ajustar cuentas con ellos, e ire por ti!-

La chica me miro sorprendida

-tu eres parte de la Rad y nadie me quita un elemento tan facilmente,asi que quiero que estes segura de algo, Voy a recuperarte! Y volveras a mi lado!-

Demeter sonrio

-mi dulce Poseidon

Se acerco a mis labios para besarme cuando un fogonazo de energia la avento lejos, ella se recupero enseguida y ya Alucard estaba frente a mi apuntandole a Demeter con sus armas

-ni siquiera te atrevas!-le dijo furioso

La chica sonrio con desprecio

-siempre supe que lo amabas! Esas miradas de odio y celos que me dedicabas me lo advirtieron!-

-di lo que quieras, traidora! -dijo amartillando su armamento-

Maddie llegaba en ese momento a todo correr

-Poseidon!-me gritaba

La bella chica enfrento a ambos diciendo

-ellos no descansaran hasta destruirte Poseidon...piensa mejor la propuesta de que te unas a nosotros!-

Y desaparecio ante nuestros ojos

Al volteo furioso

-diste tu palabra de no arriesgarte mas!

Yo lo ignore, no tenia deseos de verlo

-porque demonios saliste?-llego Maddie sacudiendome-eres un estupido inconsciente! Pudo haberte matado

-genial Maddie! Se supone que lo cuidabas!-reclamo el vampiro

-me distraje un segundo!-se disculpo ella

-un segundo que aprovecho para salirse!

-pense que estaba vigilando los monitores o estaba en su despacho

-a este hay que tenerle los ojos encima o comete una barbaridad! Mira en donde estaba!-le regañaba el-

-ya lo se

-un "ya lo se" no ayuda!-

-_-' ok..estos me imaginan en un corralito con un gorrote de bebe y un chupon en la boca tamaño jumbo!

-estabamos trabajando! No podemos hacer las dos cosas, solo me distraje por unos minutos y..

-ya basta!-alce la voz

Ambos me miraron

-dejen de pensar que tienen que estarme cuidando-reclame furioso

-entonces no cometas estupideces!-me regaño Al

-si!ya me lo dijiste antes y con golpe incluido!, no necesito que cuiden de mi! Se lo que hago asi que dejen de estar sobreprotegiendome que me fastidian los dos!

Claro que ambos me miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que me sentia realmente furioso con ellos y no queria verlos mas

Di media vuelta y volvi a la casa dejandolos atras, lo que menos queria era tenerlos frente a mi!

Al y Maddie se miraron

El conde suspiro dolido

-lo siento Maddie-dijo el

Ella sonrio abrazandolo

-no, yo lo lamento...debi cuidarlo mas,...pero ya conoces como es-

El asintio

La dama lo beso en la mejilla diciendole en su oido

-no vamos a perderlo...no te preocupes..el no va a rendirse

-es que..

-se lo que sientes, pero el va a recuperarse, confia en eso

Al suspiro sonriendo con melancolia a su amiga quien lo condujo hacia la casa, sabia que le habian dolido mis palabras, ella estaba mas acostumbrada a mis desplantes y sabia que aunque en un minuto mandaba al carajo a todos, al siguiente me arrepentia

Entre directo a mi despacho en donde me sente en mi escritorio, no se me daba muy bien el ser un perfecto inutil, si Ine averiguaba el hechizo para volver, yo podria sentirme un poco mas seguro, ya que ahora sabia que la Talamasca me queria a mi,no le importaba la Rad, su objetivo principal era, o me les unia o me jodian, y realmente no tenia intencion de pasarme a sus filas asi que quizas si me iba, dejarian de atacar a mi gente, Demeter habia vuelto y estaba de su lado, eso era realmente me tenia muy confundido, tenia que aceptar una cosa, no podia ayudarlos en mi condicion,y solo estaba retrasando el momento de mi partida, ademas, de seguro esa no iba a ser la batalla final, ellos seguirian molestando, y yo tenia que recuperar mis poderes para cuando llegara ese momento, estaba pensando en eso cuando mi cachorro se aparecio en la puerta

-todo bien?-me pregunto

Yo me levante hacia el

-si, solo estoy algo cansado-le sonrei

-ya estas viejo-

-viejos los cerros y reverdecen, han avanzado algo?-

-no realmente, ese libro parece interminable y ademas con miles de garabatos, hace que me duela la cabeza-

Lo abrace con ternura, se veia muy agotado, el se recargo en mi hombro como un niño pequeño

-saldremos de esta-le prometi-ya lo veras-

-ojala...Cleo esta muy preocupada y no me gusta verla asi-

-Leona es mas fuerte de lo que parece, confia en ella-

Mi hijo suspiro

-papa...todo esta bien contigo?-

Ese niño es demasiado suspicaz, es un digno semidios

-todo esta perfecto-menti-

-pero

-shhh-dije abrazandolo mas fuerte, solo queria quedarme asi con el mas tiempo, eso era lo que mas me dolia, dejar de ver por un tiempo a mi bebe, me habia acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo junto a mi, a su voz, a sus risas, su platica, su forma de reñir, su rebeldía, definitivamente Deuce es, lo mejor de mi vida, cerre los ojos con fuerza tratando de grabar su perfume en mi memoria, solo deseaba no volver cuando el fuese un hombre mayor y me odiase por abandonarlo que una traicionera lagrima rodo por mis ojos

-pase lo que pase hijo-dije tratando de hacer fuerte la voz-solo recuerda que te amo y que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti-

Deuce me abrazo mas fuerte

-lo se papá

-te amo cachorro-le confese recargandome en el

-y yo a ti, muchisimo

Sonrei al escucharlo, ese niño es la cosa mas dulce que he conocido en la vida

**HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**ESPERO 20 LO SABEN**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ine mientras tanto, estaba bastante ocupada buscando en el libro, Al estaba a lado suyo con cara de pocos amigos, estaba aun molesto por todo lo que habia sucedido, tecnicamente nos acababamos de contentar y ya estabamos peleados nuevamente, miraba hacia donde estaba mi despacho no aventurandose a entrar a el ya que sabia, que yo estaba muy molesto por su forma tan cretina de ser

-Al-dijo ella sin mirarlo

-dime-respondio el en el mismo tono

-podrias preguntarle a tu hija si comio?

-amor, ella ya no es una bebita, si come o no es su problema-respondio molesto

La condesa alzo los ojos

-no te pedi tu opinión, sabelotodo, te pedi que le preguntaras

El vampiro bufo

-siempre me mandas a mi!-se quejo berrinchudo

-porque Lala solo tiene un padre y ese eres tu! Anda

Alucard obedecio y justo cuando se levantaba de su asiento,Ine pego un grito emocionado que los asusto a todos incluso a su marido

-que?-dijo el- que paso?

Ella jalo su mano y la junto con la suya, el simbolo de Hellsing se aparecio en la mano de ambos

-que barbara! Que estupida soy!-sonrio ella feliz-la solucion estaba frente a mi y no lo habia notado!

-amor, me estas lastimando-pidio Al

Mas ella lo jalo mas hacia si buscando algo en el libro y tratando a su marido como muñeco de trapo ya que cayo sin miramientos en la mesa

-todo el tiempo la solucion estuvo frente a mis ojos! Por dios! Y en la mano de mi marido! Que tonta, debo ponerte mas atencion, baby!-

Claro que Al la veia asi -_-'

-puedes hacernos volver?-pregunto Maddie acercandose

-querida. Con esto, volvere a todos a nuestra dimension, ahora mismo! Solo necesito la ayuda de 4 de ustedes,4 mujeres casadas!

-cuenta conmigo-dijo Sidney

-y yo!-se ofrecio Per alzando su mano

-igual yo-tercio Nefertari aunque se notaba molesta-

-yo estuve casada-comento la madre de Heath-pero me divorcie

-no importa, asi me sirves, hare un hechizo de invocacion y Al nos servira de receptor, sus poderes son muy grandes que podra hacer que todos los monster volvamos a casa

-pues a ponernos a trabajar ya!-dijo Mad entusiasmada

-emm, Ine...me podrias dar mi mano?-pregunto el conde aun desparramado en la mesa

-no! Y no te quejes que aun falta mucho para que te deje en paz, asi que no seas nena y aguantate!

-recuerdame nuevamente el porque te secuestre!-le reclamo molesto

-por idiota-sonrio ella-Viktor! Las muestras de la tierra y el analisis los necesito!

Integra en verdad ha sido siempre,una verdadera dama de hierro y una comandante genial, realmente pensare el darle a ella el subliderato mientras yo no estoy con ellos jejeje

Maddie llego a mi despacho mientras yo hablaba aun con Deucey

-Integra encontró ya la solución-

Yo suspire

-esas son buenas noticias!-

-Deuce, ve a ayudarlos, creo que necesitaran toda la ayuda posible para poder hacer el hechizo

-claro-respondio mi hijo levantándose y yendo con los demás

En cuanto cerro la puerta, ella me miro

-llego la hora

-si-dije asintiendo- debemos irnos

-estas listo? Les avisaras?-

-no, nadie tiene que enterarse-me levante de mi asiento-es mejor asi, vamos…hay una salida por el otro corredor

Tome su mano y salimos con sigilo, el único que noto que nos íbamos era Alucard pero como su esposa lo tenia junto a ella no pudo ir y hablar conmigo, mas creyo que solo queria estar un rato a solas con mi mujer. Nunca se imagino que yo estaba por irme al Olimpo por tiempo indefinido

Integra creo un hechizo realmente bueno, combinaba varias invocaciones, los cuales se tenían que realizar al mismo tiempo en los 4 puntos cardinales de la ciudad, Deuce ajustaba los audífonos, Holt y Heath le ayudaban en ese proceso para que las 4 damas recibieran las indicaciones de la condesa al mismo tiempo, Harriet no se despegaba un solo momento de Clawrk,el cual cada vez estaba poniéndose mas y mas débil

-tranquilo papá-decia Clawd muy triste- ya volveremos pronto a casa

Su novia lo abrazaba dándole confianza, la pequeña Lala también cuidaba de su suegro, era una gran enfermera ya que le ayudaba en todo a Jekyll, eso es querer quedar bien con la familia aunque se que Al no esta del todo de acuerdo con que su hija se vea entre ellos en un futuro

Nosotros tomamos un auto que estaba al final de un pasadizo oculto, lo abordamos y maneje rumbo al monumento de Grecia, estábamos en otra dimensión, pero todo seguía tal cual, solo que sin gente normal en derredor, en mi cabeza iba pensando que no había podido despedirme de mi hermano, de mi hijo pero sobre todo de Al…no iba a poder hacerlo, con esos ojos que tiene, estoy seguro que no podría decirle adios, y seria capaz de llevarlo conmigo, pero su hijo esta por nacer y prefiero que se quede a conocerlo, a que me acompañe a un lugar del cual no se si vuelva algun dia

Llegamos al sitio, lucia desolado, Maddie comenzó a realizar el circulo en la tierra para la abertura de la puerta hacia el estigia, yo suspiraba asustado, tenia miedo,lo reconozco, no queria dejar este mundo

Si

Yo, el gran Poseidon

Antiguo rey de los mares, que de antaño desdeñaba todo aquel que me amara, no deseaba dejar atrás a la nueva familia que tenia , a mi niño. Y a mis dos mitades

Mad termino y la puerta se abrió, ella me miro

-ya es hora

Yo me acerque a ella, tome su bellísimo rostro, odiaba que mis sentimientos me ganaran pero comencé a llorar

-no hagas esto mas difícil!-respondio ella rompiendo en llanto y abrazandome con fuerza

-te amo-le respondi simplemente- fuiste, eres y seras siempre…el amor de mi vida,Maddie…gracias por este tiempo juntos

-pero volveras!

-si no lo hago…quiero que sepas que de toda mi existencia…la que he vivido a tu lado, es la mejor…tu, mi hijo, mi nuera! Todos..los voy a llevar siempre muy dentro de mi-

-y por nosotros, por favor,…vuelve!-me pidió ella en un ruego- no queremos perderte

-hare lo posible-prometi besándola nuevamente- cuida a mi niño, cuídalo muchísimo, recuerda lo que te pedi, si no regreso…proclámalo rey de los mares-

-pero

-por favor!-dije con firmeza- guialo y no permitas que la Talamasca lo lastime

-te lo juro-prometio mi mujer-

Volvió a besarme como no deseando dejarme ir, cerre los ojos, me aparte de ella como si deseara arrancarme el dolor de la separación y entre al portal, solo la escuche gritar un:

-te amo! Vuelve pronto

Yo me despedi con la mano y en mi mente, trate de concentrarme lo mas que pude

Pensé en Al, y dije:

-te amo-

En la mansión, el se levanto al escucharme, Ine lo jalo de nuevo hacia ella

-no te muevas

Mas el de un solo tiron se safo y salio hacia mi despacho corriendo, tratando de encontrarme, mas obviamente yo ya no estaba en la casa, busco por todos lados incluso hablandome

-a donde vas?-alcance a escuchar su voz con angustia

-cuidalos a todos-dije solamente y el portal se cerro

No podía comunicarme mas con el

Al me llamo con la mente muchas veces, sintiendo que el hilo que nos unia…se había roto definitivamente

Una gran sacudida retumbo por toda la mansión

Todos gritaron horrrizados

La Talamasca había llegado con 4 mini titanes a tratar de destruirnos

Alucard volvió de nuevo con los demás

-nos están rodeando!-le dijo Viktor gritando ante aquel estruendo

El conde miro hacia el monitor, eso estaba peor de lo que se imaginaba, y Demeter era quien lo comandaba

-mira! Es tu dulce chica-decia Nefertari aun bastante celosa-recuerdale que te amaba mucho y que nos deje en paz!

-ya déjalo ir quieres?-replico el faraón sosteniéndola-tu sabes que te amo a ti!

-en serio? O solo porque no soy parte de ellos?-reclamaba aun con todo lo que estaba pasando

Y es que las mujeres son asi! Son mas vengativas que el mismo diablo!

Oh, lo siento Hades

El cual se acerco a Al

-debemos salir a pelear, en donde esta Poseidon?-

-se fue-respondio seriamente el vampiro

-a donde?-pregunto su hermano

Deuce volteo al oírlo

-y mi papá?-

-creo que debes esperar a tu madre para que te explique-dijo Al- yo no soy nadie para revelarte nada

Mi hijo se paro

-dejate de juegos Al! En donde esta Poseidon?

Un nuevo estruendo sacudió la casa

-Deucey!-decia Cleo muy asustada., mi hijo la abrazo

-debemos salir a pelear-dijo Hades-Deuce, tu ayuda a Ine, debemos transportar a las mujeres a los 4 puntos cardinales, y…

-espera espera!-le interrumpio Ram- quien te nombro líder?-

-vas a alegar eso ahorita?-respondio mi hermano

-si, porque por si no lo sabias, el batman 2 no puede salir a pelear porque su mujer lo necesita! Y solo estamos tu y yo para pelea

-y yo!-reclamo Gore-

-ok y tu! Pero ya que Poseidon huyo..

-no huyo!-le espeto Al- sus poderes lo abandonaron!-

-como?-pregunto mi hijo asombradisismo

-Deuce, de todos nosotros, tu eras el único que no sabias-le dijo Hades con cara de puffff -_-

-porque nadie me dijo nada!-grito mi cachorro-

-tu padre no quiso preocuparte-interrumpio Ine- y nosotros respetamos eso

-y ..a donde fue?-

Todos se miraron unos a otros

-volvió al Olimpo…-respondio Al- debe ir al Tartaro a buscar una solución

-como?-preguntaron todos

-solo?-cuestiono Ine asustada

Al asintió

-debo ir con el-dijo Deuce decidido

Un nuevo ataque de las criaturas sacudia de nuevo la casa

-claro despues de que salgamos de esta!-dijo mi hijo con ironia

-debemos salir!-dijo Hades-yo ire, Al tu quédate, Gore

-tu no eres el líder!-reclamo el alemán

-y quieres una votación ahorita bendito menonita?-le dijo el esposo de Per con sarcasmo

El mini titan hacia volar la parte este de la casa

Las chicas gritaron

-yo lidereo esto mientas Poseidon no esta-dijo Ram con decisión-Integra, ve a las habitaciones subterráneas a continuar eso

-tu no me mandas!-dijo con desden la condesa.-mi esposo es el segundo al mando, es el novio de Poseidon-dijo orgullosa

-ja!ganale a eso-secundo Al burlándose en la cada del faraón

-no lo eres!-

-si lo soy!

-hey!el me beso a mi-interrumpio Gore, asi que si de eso se trata

-aquí la que manda soy yo!-dijo una voz con firmeza

Maddie había vuelto mágicamente en medio de ellos

-y mientras que Poseidon no este, la que liderea este equipo, sere yo!Alucard, ve con Integra, Ram, Hades, salgan a combatir, Gore! Llévate a Clawd,Holt, Thad y defiendan el lado norte! Viktor, Jekyll, apóyenlos, esta vez lucharan todos! Niñas!Recolecten todo lo que Ine les pida para hacer la invocación, de prisa!

Todos se pusieron en movimiento sin replicar una sola palabra, Mad tiene esa cualidad en la voz

Es como:

"o te mueves o te muevo" y créanme, no les gustara que ella los mueva

Mi hijo se acerco

-mamá…el-

Ella lo tomo por los hombros

-el volverá…cuando, no se…pero lo hara, y es tu deber ocupar su lugar

-pero

-no! Jamas titubees oiste? Nunca! Eres el príncipe de los mares, y solo eso quiero que entiendas! El esta orgulloso de ti, demuéstrale que eres digno hijo de Poseidon

Deuce asintió

Maddie se quito la cadena con el dije de mi tridente

Lo acciono y apareció ante sus ojos

Lo coloco enfrente de nuestro hijo

-tomalo…y sal a combatir, el Dios de los Mares te lo dejo en prenda,úsalo como se debe…y acaba con nuestros enemigos-

Deuce lo tomo decidido

-bien…entonces salgamos

Maddie volteo hacia los demás

-Ine…cuento contigo

-dalo por hecho-sonrio la dama

El corazón de diamante relucio en el cuello de mi mujer, y Al lo noto, sabia que era un regalo de mi parte, mi familia siempre iba a estar primero que nada, bajo la mirada bastante decepcionado de esto, sabiendo ya, lo mucho que yo amaba a Mad, ella había sido la única a la que yo le comunique mis planes, a quien deje en mi lugar, a quien le había obsequiado algo muy preciado de mi parte, y en suma, ella era la persona mas importante en mi vida

La RAD peleaba ferozmente, hasta los chicos luchaban de manera soberbia, mas no era suficiente, Cleo miraba asustada los monitores cuando, Deuce salía a unirse a la lucha con Maddie de su lado, quien armaba ya su arco

Demeter los miraba asombrada

-estas listo?-pregunto su madre

El solo asintió

Se adelanto unos pasos y dio vueltas a mi tridente, llamando al vital liquido quien lo obedecio ciegamente, un terrible estruendo resonó en los cielos, y densas nubes negras se acercaban a toda velocidad, el cuerpo de mi cachorro relucia de forma impresionante, su parte inmortal estaba saliendo a flote

Y comenzó una torrencial lluvia acompañada de mil rayos

Todos miraban sorprendido a mi hijo, el cual, llamo al pequeño lago detrás del acantilado quien se alzo de forma mostruosa obedeciéndole ciegamente, Hades lo miro y jalo a los chicos que estaban con ellos, protegiéndolos, cosa que Ram hizo por igual, resguardándose del colosal monstruo de agua que se acercaba,un poderosísimo tsunami se tragaba a las criaturas que no podían escapar de la furia extrema del príncipe de los mares, los de la Talamasca retrocedían asustados

Deuce dirigio su ataque hacia ellos, fulminando a dos monjes que se atravesaban en el camino

Dos tipos mas trataban de lanzar su poder contra mi hijo, mas Maddie los aniquilaba con sus flechas

-RAD!-gritaba entre la tormenta- a defender al príncipe!-

Ram Hades y Gore volvían a proteger a mi hijo que aun seguía destruyendo a los enemigos que se atrevían a atravesarse en su camino

Demeter veia como todos huian despavoridos, no habían contado jamas, que yo había dejado a mi heredo, recién entrenado, como mi segundo al mando

Ella trataba de organizar sus huestes cuando volteo de nuevo y ya tenia a Deuce frente a sus ojos

Retrocedio asustada

El camino acercándose

-dile a los senescales-hablo mi hijo con mi voz y la suya mezcladas-que yo protejo estas tierras, soy el príncipe de los mares….y que espero enfrentarlos en una batalla final

La joven lo veia extremadamente asustada, mis poderes lo tenían como una especie de posesión

-Poseidon!-dijo ella con voz entrecortada

Deuce solo se alejo unos pasos desapareciendo

La Talamasca había huido

Llego a lado de su madre y volvió a hacer pequeño mi tridente

Maddie le miro orgullosa

El cielo comenzó a aclararse

-no cabe duda que eres su hijo-le sonrio

Deuce bajo los ojos con tristeza

Ella le acaricio su carita

-el va a volver….lo prometio

-pero no sabemos cuando-dijo en voz muy baja

-el tiempo que sea necesario..lo esperaremos

Tomo el dije que de nuevo era mi tridente y lo coloco en la cadena…se acerco a el poniéndoselo en su cuello

-esta a tu cuidado…no lo pierdas

Mi hijo suspiro

Cleo salía corriendo hacia el abrazandolo y mi hijo la recompenso con un intenso beso

Adentro, Ine tenia ya el hechizo terminado, cada guerrero llevo a una mujer a un punto cardinal, Al era colocado a las afueras de la mansión, desde mi partida, no había vuelto a hablar ni a reclamar nada

-eso es-dijo su mujer terminando de hacer un extraño pentagrama en el suelo-estas listo?

El asintió

Ella sonrio acercándose

-el no hubiera podido despedirse de ti

Al hizo una mueca de incredulidad

-no lo sabes con exactitud

-si el te ama como yo, creeme, no hubiese podido separarse-

El vampiro continuaba muy serio

-el siempre sera tu compañero, Al-continuo Ine-mas esto el debe hacerlo solo-

-yo tendría que haber ido con el

-el deseaba que te quedaras

-entonces no soy un buen compañero-le miro su esposo-Poseidon siempre hizo mucho por mi, en todo momento, por ti, por mi hija y yo? Solo le falle siempre…no tiene porque sentir nada por mi

La condesa lo escuchaba paciente

-aun con todo eso, tu eres su otra mitad…-le respondio-la parte que lo complementa, se que el volverá , y nos tendrá a todos esperándole

Al solo suspiro sin decir nada, su mujer se acerco a besarle

-hay algo en lo que te equivocas-dijo el

-en que?

-si hubiera ido con Zeus-dijo decidido-

Ella sonrio

-lo se,..pero hubieras ido a matarlo, y entonces Poseidon tendría que quedarse en el Olimpo rigiendo y tu, te irias con el-

Al sonrio

-te hubiera venido a visitar-dijo sonriendo

-si me traes videos de ustedes, bienvenido-rio la dama-estas listo?

-si

-ese es mi chico

La bella dama se alejo y llamo a sus compañeras

-señoras…están listas?

Un "listas" se escucho de parte de todas, Ram estaba con su mujer

-Nef….lo siento-dijo antes de que empezara la invocación

Su mujer hacia una cara de molestia

-eres un idiota

-lo soy

-si si lo eres!-

-tu sabes que tenia ese harem porque tu no me amabas

-no digas tonterías!-reclamo Nefertari- sabes que te adoraba!

-pero ya no-dijo el haciendo una cara de falso compungimiento

-quien dice que ya no?-replico la dama

-tu…creo que ya no me amas-le miro chantajista el faraón

-si seras bobo al decir eso!si me pongo celosa es porque te amo!

-tanto…como para renovar nuestros votos en Egipto?-

La faraona se quedo sorprendida

-como?

-que si te volverías a casar conmigo en Egipto-sonrio el

Ram coloco una rodilla en el suelo, tomando la mano de su mujer pidiendo:

-Princesa Nefertari…aceptaría usted, volver a casarse conmigo?-

Nefertari sonrio abiertamente

-si! Sera un honor volver a casarme contigo!-dijo sumamente dichosa y besando a su marido intensamente

Ine y Al escuchaban todo el coloquio por medio del comunicador de ella, estaban los dos sentados haciendo caras de puaj :s

-eso es muy meloso!-reclamaba ella

- a ver a que horas!-decia el vampiro molesto

-chicos! Focus-regañaba Maddie-que todos oímos su dialogo de amor y queremos vomitar de tanta miel, lo importante ahora, ES LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ!-

-ok ok, calmate Mad-dijo el faraón sonriendo con su mujer en brazos

-ay! Para mi es lo mas bonis del mundo!-aplaudia Per feliz- nos van a invitar?

-seguro sonrio la bella Nefertari-

-ya nos llegara la notificación, ahora a trabajar-se levantaba Ine siendo ayudada por su marido-listas?

-listas-dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo

Dentro de la mansión, las chicas se tomaban de la mano una con la otra,los jóvenes habían ido a apoyar a los guerreros

Y comenzó

Ine abrió los sellos de restriccion de su esposo, el cual comenzó a sacar su destructivo poder que poco a poco fue llenando toda la ciudad por completo en una especia de neblina negra, sus ojos estaban totalmente en rojo mientras su mujer repetia aun la letania que volveria a hacer retornarlos a la dimensión normal, tenia que ser sumamente cuidadosa o los poderes de Al comenzarían a descontrolarse, los 4 puntos rezaban el mismo hechizo y un extraño resplandor cubrió la ciudad, en un instante, todo se disipo, la ciudad se escuchaba con el sonido normal de los normies y monster conviviendo como si nada

Habían vuelto a la normalidad

Incluso la mansión, estaba en perfectas condiciones

Las chicas aplaudían felices al ver de nuevo los programas y noticieros normales en las pantallas, y gritaban diciendo una y otra vez: funciono!

Al estaba en el suelo sumamente agotado, Ine llego a su lado acariciando su cabello

-descansa amor…

El vampiro solo asintió muy débil, ella lo beso y se levanto caminando hacia la mansion, tenia que ordenar la ambulancia para Clawrk

En cuanto estuvo solo, Al volvia de nuevo a pensar en mi

-porque me dejaste? –se preguntaba dolido

Lo que era peor, de nuevo estábamos distanciados, y no era seguro saber, cuando iba a volver, volteo sus ojos al firmamento totalmente estrellado y en donde un avión pasaba surcándolo, tal parecía que nuestros destinos eran estar separados por siempre

El conde tallo sus ojos tratando de evitar que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran, y se levanto lentamente

Lo mejor era, que empezara a aprender a vivir sin mi

Clawrk fue llevado a un hospital de forma inmediata, en donde lo atendieron, y salvaron su vida, mas quedo realmente muy débil, era un guerrero menos en la RAD, Maddie lo comento con Ine y esta solo miraba a los Wolf reunidos en torno a el hombre detrás de un ventanal de vidrio típico de los hospitales

-no podrá luchar en un gran tiempo-decia la rubia mirándolo fijamente

-lo se…es uno menos-respondio Mad

-y Al tampoco esta muy bien

-lo note

-debemos buscar un nuevo guerrero-sugirio la condesa

-opino lo mismo…no podemos solo dejarle el trabajo pesado a mi hijo…

-y ..Poseidon?-pregunto Ine

-el volverá-respondio Mad honestamente-cuando? No se..pero lo hara…eso es seguro…

Integra asintió lentamente, esperando que fuera lo antes posible

Mientras tanto, yo iba en la balsa obviamente peleándome con el barquero, es un idiota que piensa que se las sabe de todas todas y no deja de llamarme gay!

Uno no puedo tener sus affaires porque es juzgado por un costal de huesos!

En fin, iba recordando a mi familia pero sobre todo

Iba pensando en el…

En mi otra mitad…saque el diamante azul de mi bolsillo y lo mire

Exactamente el color de sus ojos

Yo sonreí

Si…ese diamante iba a ser para Al…de la persona que se adueño de mi corazón..

Suspire volviéndolo a guardar, saque mi iphone, obviamente sin señal. Y para hacer mas llevadero el camino, decidi poner una canción

Claro que Don pelos (dicese el lanchero ) reclamo

-χωρίς μουσική (sin música!)

-aah cállate! -Replique yo- ya te pague y si quiero bailo reguetton arriba de tu maldito barquito!

El muy tarado se rio

-δεν είναι θεός (ya no eres un dios) –me dijo el muy graciosito

-pero lo sere de nuevo y ya veremos quien rie al ultimo!

Preferí ignorarlo, asi que busque una canción y de pronto, me tope con esta que mi hijo me había descargado

Era perfecta para Al y para mi:

I need you right here, by my side  
You're everything I'm not in my life.  
We're indestructible, we are untouchable  
Nothing can take us down tonight  
You are so beautiful, it should be criminal  
that you could be mine.

And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die!

No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing

So believe me when I say, you're the one  
They'll never forgive us for the things we've done

And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die!

No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing  
We'll never fight, we'll never fade  
I'll promise you forever and my soul today  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing

And everybody said that we would never last,  
And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back  
It doesn't matter what we do or what we say  
Cause nothing matters anyway!

No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing  
We'll never fight (We'll never fight)  
We'll never fade (We'll never fade)  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing

**Te necesito aquí, a mi lado**

******tu eres todo lo que yo no soy en mi vida.**

******somos indestructibles, somos intocables**

******Nada puede derribarnos esta noche**

******Eres tan hermoso, que deberia ser de índole penal**

******Que tu podrias ser mio.******

**y saldremos de esto con vida**

**Te prometo que este amor nunca morirá!******

**No importa , yo te cubriré**

**Recibire una bala por ti si llega a eso**

**Lo juro por dios que en el amargo final**

******Vamos a ser los últimos de pie******

**Así que cree en mi cuando te digo, que eres el único **

******Ellos nunca nos perdonaran por lo que hemos hecho**

**y saldremos de esto con vida**

**Te prometo que este amor nunca morirá!******

**No importa , yo te cubriré**

**Recibire una bala por ti si si llega a eso**

**Lo juro por dios que en el amargo final**

******Vamos a ser los últimos de pie******

**nunca caeremos…nunca desapareceremos**

**Te prometo la eternidad y mi alma hoy**

**No importa que hasta el amargo final**

**Vamos a ser los últimos de pie**

**Y todos decían que jamas duraríamos**

**Y si nos vieran ahora apuesto que se retractarían**

**No importa lo que hicimos o lo que dijimos**

**Porque nada importa de todas formas!******

**No importa , yo te cubriré**

**Recibire una bala por ti si si llega a eso**

**Lo juro por dios que en el amargo final**

******Vamos a ser los últimos de pie****  
**

**Nunca caeremos**

**Nunca desapareceremos**

**No importa que hasta el amargo final**

**Vamos a ser los últimos en pie…**

**Papa Roach - No Matter What **

Cuando termine de escucharla, llegue a la orilla del Estigia y me encamine al Olimpo, pensando y llevando en mi mente la promesa que les había hecho a todos

Volver lo mas pronto posible

Cuando iba a entrar, una figura me salio al paso

Yo me detuve haciendo una mueca molesta

Era Atenea

Ella me sonrio con desprecio

-el hijo prodigo regresa?-dijo con burla

-sobrina cada que te veo se me revuelve el estomago-sonrei-que feo es que produzcas esa sensación

-siempre con tus bromas querido tio aunque estes jodido!-

Yo bufe

-bueno es un placer como siempre hablar contigo, pero me vicias el aire asi que si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos en navidad!-

-se a lo que viniste-dijo mirándome fijamente

-ese Facebook siempre diciendo lo que no debe-solte con sarcasmo

Ella camino

-yo te acompañare al Tartaro…ven…debemos irnos…recuperaras tu inmortalidad…tienes mi palabra

Mi cara de sorpresa al oírla, créanme fue epica, jamas pensé que mi odiada sobrina pensara en ayudarme

-iras conmigo?-pregunte antes de moverme

Ella volteo

-te debo el que hayas ayudado a mi padre, favor con favor se paga…vamos…no pierdas el tiempo

Y camino decidida con sus armas preparadas

Y la segui

Esperando en verdad que me ayudara a recuperar lo que la Talamasca me había quitado

Mis poderes

Mi inmortalidad

asi que si no vuelvo es culpa de Atenea

y la acuso delante de todos por si algo me pasa!

No se cuanto tiempo necesite para recuperar mis poderes

Y no se..

Si algun dia..pueda volver a ver a todos los que amo

Lo único que me resta, es tratar de hacerlo lo antes posible, porque no quiero estar sin ellos…

La gente que uno ama

Es simplemente eso

Lo que uno mas ama

Asi que….

Mi nombre es Poseidon

Y espero …algun dia volver a verlos.

**Hola un saludo muy grande a todos, soy Rey dejándoles ya el fic completo**

**Lo acabo de terminar y me parecio buena idea cerrar con broche de oro esta temporada dejándoles la historia completa**

**Agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que me hab apoyado a lo largo de estas 7 temporadas, sus incontables muestras de apoyo y cariño**

**Las llevo siempre guardadas en el corazón**

**Espero tener sus comentarios finales**

**Y una vez mas**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo**

**Los llevo en mi corazón**

_**REY KON**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
